Un Torneo, una Pérdida y¿un Nuevo Amor?
by Beth Malfoy
Summary: Y por fin Beauxbatons y Durmstrang hacen su aparición....el torneo dará comienzo esa misma noche...¿qué ocurrió entre Draco y Cedric que ya no se hablan?...HarryDraco DracoCedric...CAPITULO 9UP! ¿reviews?
1. Lo que las Esmeraldas no creen

"Un Torneo, una pérdida y un nuevo Amor"  
  
Hola a todos, soy nueva en esto del fanfiction así que espero disfruten el fic, es el primero que escribo de Harry Potter pero como dicen siempre hay una primara vez para TODO ^^  
  
Dedico éste Fic a mi amigo ceili_boy y a mi amiga Cho Chang de Black que me convenció de escribir un fic yaoi o slash o como gusten llamarlo, aunque a decir verdad ya tenia planeado hacerlo ella terminó de convencerme.  
  
Y claro para todos los que lo leen muchas gracias ^_^.  
  
Se me olvida algo hmmmmmm.... ya se... Han de estar cansados de leer esto pero bueno: los "desafortunados"(mjmjmj) personajes de Harry Potter no son míos son de J. K. Rowling pues si lo fueran yo no los haría sufrir, pero SI haría los Libros SLASH ja ja ja ¬//¬ bueno ya basta.....por favor disfruten el FIC , por cierto mentí en eso de que no los haría sufrir -__- U.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*Lo que las Esmeraldas no creen *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Inicio del cuarto curso en Hogwarts, la mañana era soleada y los estudiantes estaban conmocionados por la noticia que el profesor Dumbledore les había dado la noche anterior, en los pasillos no se escuchaba otra cosa que no fuera acerca del "Torneo de los 3 magos" pues según les había informado su director ese año se iba a realizar en Hogwarts.  
  
Tres chicos caminaban rumbo al Gran Comedor, mientras dos de ellos tenían una charla no muy agradable el otro parecía perdido.  
  
-No no y no ni siquiera lo pienses RON, acaso no escuchaste lo que dijo el profesor Dumbledore, las pruebas son muy difíciles y sobretodo muy peligrosas, además ustedes no tienen la edad y no creo que cualquier hechizo, poción o lo que sea que piensen utilizar funcione, Dumbledore no se va a dejar engañar tan fácil.  
  
- ¬ .¬ Hermione no digas esas cosas, si mis hermanos pueden yo también, que no te das cuenta de que nosotros somos talentosos y sobretodo PODEROSOS ja-ja-ja ^ ^  
  
- Ù_Ú si claro, además quien te asegura que tus hermanos van a poder participar, no seas TONTO  
  
-¬________¬ MIRA HERMIONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
- (U)-(U) BASTA Los dos!!! - Gruño Harry- ¿Qué acaso van a pelear toda la vida, en verdad no se cansan????  
  
- Lo sentimos Harry, es solo que tu sabes lo que a mis hermanos y a mi nos encantaría participar en éste torneo y HERMIONE- dijo mirando nada amistosamente a la chica- siempre me esta regañando, para ella nunca hago nada bien- Hermione solo achico los ojos y dio un bufido en reclamo- además hasta tú dijiste que te parecería interesante que.  
  
-¿yo?- lo interrumpió Harry  
  
-Hmmmm pues en que mundo andas, te sientes mal o que te pasa????  
  
-No no me siento mal, no es nada- Harry miraba distraídamente al frente mientras trataba de asimilar algunas cosas que había visto ayer, las imágenes venían a su cabeza, pero de cierta manera no las entendía o más bien no quería entenderlas.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººº^_^ FLASH BACK ^_^ ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Harry caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de Hogwarts, no quería estar encerrado en el dormitorio, lo único que quería era caminar y recorrer su colegio (bueno parte de el) para enmendar el tiempo de las "vacaciones" pasadas, pero bueno no se quejaba del todo, pues gracias a Sirius, el tío Vernon no lo había molestado como de costumbre, además de que pudo ir a las Mundiales de Quidditch junto con sus amigos y parte de la familia de Ron, así que simplemente no se quejaba, pero aún así siempre que estaba fuera de Hogwarts lo extrañaba, pues ahí compartía momentos muy gratos con sus amigos y compañeros, le pasaban cosas muy emocionantes y......¿EMOCIONANTES?...como demonios estaba pensando que le pasaban cosas emocionantes, si Voldemort cada vez que podía ideaba cualquier cosa para hacerle la vida imposible, además de las insoportables clases de Pociones y Adivinación....pero bueno, lo único que sabía era que ese año sería diferente, ¿para bien o para mal? Eso no lo sabía, pero lo mejor sería olvidarse de ello.  
  
Y así siguió caminando por los pasillos mientras respiraba el dulce aroma a libertad, cuando de pronto escuchó unos sonidos extraños, ¿un duelo quizá? , al parecer estos venían de un aula cercana, así que como Harry es Harry y le gusta aventurarse fue a ver.  
  
-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EXPELLIARMUSSSS!!!!!!!!  
  
-(O)-(O) ¿Qué pasa? - se preguntaba Harry, después de intentar ver desde donde estaba decidió acercarse más para poder observar mejor la escena  
  
Dos chicos estaban frente a frente con varitas arriba y a unos escasos 2 metros.  
  
-JA eso es lo mejor que puedes dar Diggory, sólo esquivas, por que no me atacas, anda confronta el hechizo, no que eres muy bueno???-  
  
- Mi estimado niño no quiero poner tu preciada vida en peligro, y eso de que si soy bueno pues jejeje eso dicen, pero créeme ante tu presencia no puedo serlo, tu eres el mejor para mi - dijo con una sonrisa que derretiría a cualquiera  
  
- Deja de decir estupideces quieres??? y no me subestimes Ced ...anda pelea- dicho esto el chico de rubios cabellos casi plateados repitió el hechizo el cual su acompañante logró evadir con gran agilidad  
  
-Claro que no mi lindo Dragón no te subestimo, está bien ya que lo quieres... Mi turno.-lanzó un hechizo que hizo al otro chico volar por los aires, pero antes de caer éste mete la mano (que apenas toca el suelo) y se impulsa de nuevo para caer de pie pero al momento de hacerlo pierde un poco el equilibrio y ahora SI iba a caer sólo que unos brazos lo sujetaron por la espalda para evitarlo.  
  
-Hola ¿Draco alguna vez te han dicho que pareces un ángel? Aclaro que pareces el ángel más hermoso que jamás haya existido - Dijo Ced con una sonrisa encantadora y tierna.  
  
-Siempre eres tan fastidioso verdad- exclamó Draco fingiendo enfado, y soltándose de su agarre, dándole la espalda comenzó a sacudir sus ropas.  
  
- SIP ^^ pero aún así no creo ser tan fastidioso - le dijo Cedric al momento que lo abrazó por la espalda colocando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del chico de ojos grises  
  
- Ù.Ú - Draco seguía aparentando estar enfadado.  
  
-Además soy fastidioso siempre que me propongo algo- susurro mientras le besaba el cuello, que para mala suerte de Draco éste era punto débil.  
  
-Hmmmm en verdad, y ¿Qué será eso que el famoso Cedric Diggory quiere? -dijo volteándose para quedar frente a frente con el otro chico pasando los brazos alrededor del cuello del más alto, no pudiendo fingir más  
  
Ambos chicos apenas rozaban sus labios, querían saber cual de los dos perdería las fuerzas y no soportaría comenzar un beso, que probablemente no seria uno simple, esta era una competencia que siempre se imponían.  
  
-¿No lo adivinas?  
  
- OH no ¡Auxilio! que Diggory quiere abusar de mi- decía Draco en forma de burla - no me voy a rendir Diggory así que será mejor que te des por vencido TU- reía maliciosamente  
  
- Hmmm tienes mucha razón- habiendo terminado la frase Cedric comenzó a besar a Draco el cual al mismo tiempo reía, pues sabía que había triunfado.  
  
No quería que ese beso terminara jamás, deseaba poder estar con su niño amado hasta el fin de todo, sin importar nada ni nadie, quería que fuera Eterno.  
  
Mientras escondido por ahí un Harry muy asombrado no sabía que pasaba O.O- CEDRIC Y MALFOY, el chico de cabello Azabache no podía creer lo que sus dos esmeraldas veían.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººº^_^ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ^_^ ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Los tres amigos ya habían llegado al Gran Comedor; al sentarse en su respectiva mesa la situación de Harry no cambio, si no al contrario estaba más sumergido en sus pensamientos.  
  
Escuchaba como sus dos amigos platicaban agradablemente con Seamus acerca de las clases de ese día, habiendo olvidado la pelea de hace unos momentos, sin embargo Harry "el niño que vivió" sólo sonreía y una que otra vez asentía ligeramente, pero realmente no estaba escuchando nada de lo que le decían, estaba desconectado de todo, bien le podían decir que Voldemort estaba detrás de el y él únicamente les sonreiría.  
  
De pronto sintió la necesidad de fijar su mirada en la mesa de Slytherin, mejor dicho en UN Slytherin, al hacerlo vio como Malfoy estaba comiendo tranquilamente, y entonces decidió mirar también a la mesa de Hufflepuff donde el otro chico sonreía a todos los que podía, chicas y chicos por igual, pero en ese momento llegaron unas jovencitas y empezaron a coquetear con él, éste chico sólo les sonreía muy amablemente, demasiado amablemente diría él, ¿Qué reacción tendría Malfoy?, regresó la mirada hacia el Slytherin y vio como éste mandaba miradas de odio a esas chiquillas insolentes que osaban coquetear con el muchacho de Hufflepuff.  
  
Continuara..........  
  
HOOOOOLA: Díganme ¿Qué les pareció? ¿No esta mal para ser el primer capítulo?, ¿me busco un psicólogo?....CUALQUIER COSA PERO POR FAVOR no se olviden de dejarme un REVIEW ^_______^  
  
Una aclaración Sólo tomo la idea del torneo por que me encanta Cedric =()~~(aunque no me gusta su final) y bueno ¿ por que Draco? Pues muy sencillo: por que mi lindo Dragón eselmejormáshermosoniñomalcriadoconcaradeángel que jamás había leídoooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!! OK OK ya esta bien, no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS  
  
Y Otra cosa CEILI si estas leyendo esto pondré tu Fic en el otro capitulo ^.^, lo que sucede es que éste amigo mío me pasó un Fic que escribió en clase de Psicología o no se cual, bueno el caso es que Ceili tiene una inspiración que yo no se de donde la saca ~_^(ya verán por que se los digo ¬¬U), pero lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.  
  
=BYE= 


	2. Una Respuesta que no quería escuchar

****HOLA**** ^_____^ Aquí esta el siguiente capítulo, lo subí lo más rápido que pude, OK OK no fue rápido, pero aquí lo tienen eso es lo importante.  
  
Antes..Muchas Gracias a los REVIEWS, indudablemente son los que te inspiran (claro a parte de Draco, Cedric y Harry ^.^ BOMBONES ^.^)a seguir escribiendo, en verdad gracias. Y Cho chang muchas gracias por decirme lo de los Reviews, en verdad, si no me dices no me doy cuenta =P  
  
Ahora si DISFRUTENLO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Notas: *****pensamientos de Harry *****  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*Una Respuesta que no quería escuchar  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Después de salir del Gran Comedor Harry se sentía más que nervioso, no es que tuviera miedo, si no que no sabía como enfrentarlo, definitivamente no lo vería igual, de por si ya no veía igual a esa persona desde hace tiempo, esa persona..esa persona que desde que conoció llamó su atención( por sus hermosos ojos, su linda voz, su cabello, su boca, sus delicadas facciones que tienen un toque de arrogancia el cual las hace más interesantes, su perfecto cuerpo ¡¡¡¡¡Cielos si TODO en él era Perfecto!!!!!!!! aunque los demás vieran sus defectos, él sólo podía ver sus cualidades, ¿qué el amor no hace eso????), esa persona que se convirtió en su enemigo, esa persona que ah ocupado su corazón, esa persona que desgraciadamente ya tiene dueño(Beth: Harry ni que "esa persona" fuera perro ¬.¬)....su nombre "Draco Malfoy".  
  
¿Cómo puede alguien ver a la cara a una persona que crees es tu enemigo y que después por azares del destino se convirtió en tu más profundo deseo?, ¿De qué manera verlo si sabes que su corazón tiene dueño, que jamás tendrás oportunidad y sabes que éste no tiene espacio para ti?, ¿cómo decirle que lo quieres si te odia?.........estás y muchas más preguntas lo atormentaban, claro a parte de.......... ..  
  
***** ¡Maravilloso! Clase de pociones y como siempre con Slytherin, justo lo que más anhelaba en el mundo*****, pensaba sarcásticamente el chico de negros cabellos, y su amigo compartía la misma opinión.  
  
- siempre va a ser así todos los años??????, no puedo creerlo y lo que nos falta aún, malditos Slytherin - Gruñía un Ron muy molesto.  
  
- Calma Ron lo mejor es afrontarlo y tratar de llevar la clase lo mejor que se pueda, además no es tan malo por que... AUCH..- en ese momento pasó una Slytherin que no era otra que Pansy Parkinson y la empujó, Mione casi cae- AYYYY MALDITA SLYTHERIIIIIIIIIIIN- Gritó agitando el puño  
  
- Ò.o Eh.como???? Y luego dicen que soy yo nada más el que me quejo- susurró muy por lo bajo a un distraído Harry  
  
-MMJ bueno que te decía Ron..a sí mira las clases serán más amenas si..- continúo como si nada la chica  
  
- Ó.Ò  
  
Por otro lado Harry parecía que quería que se abriera el piso y se lo tragara para no tener que ....tarde muy tarde.  
  
- Fuera de mi camino Potter- Era Malfoy que estaba a sus espaldas con sus dos gorilas.  
  
-(O).(O)- *****piensa Harry piensa, no te quites por que si lo haces se queda a burlarse por que te quitaste, pero si no te quitas se queda de todas maneras a insultarte por que no te quitaste, haaaaaaaaaay pero no quiero verlo a la cara ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿ ¿Qué hago??????????*****  
  
- Potter que estás sordo????- En ese momento Malfoy toma a Harry del brazo y lo hace voltear  
  
-DÉJALO MALFOY- Gritaron Ron y Hermione  
  
- No es con ustedes, bueno...no ahora- río maliciosamente  
  
- Malfoy suéltame y vete a molestar a otro lado que no tengo tiempo para perderlo contigo, que acaso tu cerebro no da para más y siempre vienes a molestarnos!!!!!???? - Se soltó, pero lo que Harry no sabía era de donde demonios le salieron las fuerzas y sobretodo las palabras para decirlo. Aprovechando la cercanía con el rostro del rubio pudo ver perfectamente las facciones de éste. ***** Hm definitivamente es hermoso *****  
  
- ¿Qué Demonios dijiste Maldit... - Cortó la frase pues de repente en su pecho comenzó a vibrar muy ligeramente un dije de Dragón( que estaba en una cadena de plata), lo sujetó en su mano y lo miró detenidamente- Otro día Potter.. otro día- dicho esto el chico de rubios cabellos se fue dejando a Harry y a sus amigos muy extrañados (además de que se fue diciéndoles, por no decir gritándoles, a sus dos gorilas que no lo siguieran).  
  
- Harry te encuentras bien- Le preguntó Hermione muy preocupada al ver la expresión que en ese momento tenía su amigo en el rostro.  
  
- Eh???..que... A si no te preocupes Mione estoy bien- *****¿A dónde va Malfoy, y la clase de pociones?????***** bueno no era momento de preocuparse por eso, lo mejor era que no tenia que verlo en la clase- Que suerte- suspiró Harry  
  
Ron y Hermione lo vieron preocupados, sin duda a su amigo le pasaba algo.  
  
Un chico de cabellos plateados caminaba tranquilamente rumbo al campo de Quidditch, iba a su encuentro.  
  
- Hola mi ángel - Escuchó que le decían a sus espaldas.  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre Ced? - Preguntó algo preocupado, mientras caminaba hacia el otro chico-  
  
-Espero no haberte metido en problemas por salirte de tu clase, ¿cuál es?... Pociones???- preguntó un poco apenado  
  
- Sí es pociones, pero no te preocupes no creo que Severus me diga algo, además si lo hace no me importa, pero dime por favor ¿qué es lo que pasa?- se apuró a preguntar Draco.  
  
-Bueno pues te prometí que si tomaba una decisión sobre lo que hablamos ayer TU ibas a ser el primero en saberlo y pues no me aguante las ganas de decírtelo - sonrío entusiasmado  
  
-Hmmm si lo recuerdo -Draco bajo un poco la mirada, no quería saber que la respuesta fuera SI por que tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podría suceder, pero para su mala suerte la sonrisa del otro chico le indicaba que esa iba a ser la respuesta- Y bien??? Que decidiste, vas a participar?????  
  
- Si mi niño lo haré- una enorme sonrisa se asomó en su rostro  
  
- Hum que bien- Draco aún no alzaba la mirada, no quería, ¿cómo que iba a participar?, pero si era tan peligroso, no dudaba en las habilidades que su novio tenía pero es que participar era como ir rumbo a la muerte, no sabía por que pero tenía un mal presentimiento sobre ese Torneo-  
  
- Mi Dragón creí que estarías orgulloso de mí y te veo como...no se..triste, que acaso no te alegra la noticia????- Ced se acercó al otro chico y lo hizo verlo a los ojos- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
-Nada es sólo que...- Draco no aguantó más y se abrazó de Cedric rodeándole el cuello con sus suaves brazos, lo hizo con mucha fuerza, como si no quisiera soltarlo jamás- Mucha Suerte - dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras le besaba la mejilla.  
  
- Gracias mi hermoso niño, yo se que me elegirán y cuando Triunfe TODO te lo dedicare a Ti- su sonrisa era aún más grande, pues con la aprobación y la fe de su ángel para él era suficiente, para él lo significaba todo.  
  
-Sí, se que te elegirán y que ganaras - Draco tenía una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, esa sonrisa que sólo le brindaba a él, a su padre o a Severus, pero en si su alma estaba rogando que sucediese todo lo contrario-  
  
-Bueno disculpa por haberte sacado de tu clase, nos vemos para la cena si???- Soltó a Draco y le sonrío de nuevo, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente.  
  
- No te preocupes...entonces nos veremos más tarde- Draco se dio la vuelta, ya se iba, pero de pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de besarlo, así que no aguantó más y dio la vuelta otra vez, se acercó al otro chico (que en ese momento estaba más que asombrado), se puso de puntitas y lo besó tiernamente en la boca- te amo ¿lo sabías?- se fue corriendo.  
  
- Ham...yo también Te Amo- Cedric no cabía de Felicidad, Draco jamás expresaba de esa forma sus sentimientos, si lo besaba, pero nunca le decía cosas como esa, él siempre era el que le decía cuanto lo quería y cosas que según Draco eran fastidiosas, pero él sabía y ahora lo comprobaba, en el fondo el otro chico lo amaba al igual que él.  
  
Continuara.......  
  
HOOOOOOOOLA: ¿Cómo va el Fic? ¿Esta muy Tonto?, no se, ¿¿¿¿¿¿acaso ya tienen el tomate a la mano???, pues esperen no me lo arrojen a mi, primero lean esto:  
  
Y como lo prometido es deuda, eh aquí el "súper" Fic de mi amigo Ceili, que para el colmo ni título le puso, él escribe muy bien pero...-hmjjjj- bueno aquí lo tienen, es un CedricxHarry ..~_^ Disfrútenlo  
  
C+H  
  
Capa de Quidditch, Bosque: Completo de las cogidas malditas, Cedric se coge a Harry y viceversa.  
^_^ FIN ^_^  
  
Ceili: SIIIIIIIIIII ^____^ DIOS que magnifica obra maestra  
  
Beth: ;_; no se como le fui a prometer que iba a subir "eso" junto con mi Fic.  
  
Ceili: BRAVOOOOOOO POR MIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
Beth: Por favor!!!!!! Fíjense que ni siquiera dijo y Harry a Cedric también..noooooooooooo claro que no, le puso VICEVERSA....eso es el colmo ¬_¬UUUU  
  
Ceili: ^_^ Es que se escuchaba más poético  
  
Beth: ya ven les dije que no me iban a arrojar los tomatazos a mi ^.^  
  
Ceili: ¿¿¿Tomatazos??? Ó____Ò  
  
POR FAVOR Dejen sus REVIEWS.  
  
=BYE= 


	3. ¿¿¿Mi “amigo” Draco?

HOOOOOOLA: Capítulo 2 y 3...me esforcé mucho para escribirlos, dije: "si tarde mucho en actualizar mejor subo 2 capítulos ^.^", así que por favor déjeme sus REWIEWS así sabré si voy bien ^_________^  
  
Notas: *****Pensamientos de Harry *****  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*¿¿¿Mi "amigo" Draco???  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
La noche siguiente.....  
  
Las aguas del Lago reflejaban la luz de la luna, no había ido a cenar ,se le había olvidado, llevaba mucho tiempo sentado en el mismo lugar, ya quería irse.. ya era hora de ir a descansar, bueno por lo menos intentarlo, no era culpa de las clases ya que éstas no le importaban, si no que desde que Cedric le confirmó que iba a postularse para participar en el Maldito Torneo no podía dormir bien, es más, cada vez que pensaba en ello sentía un vacío en el estomago e inmensas ganas de llorar(como momentos antes había hecho) NO definitivamente Cedric no debía participar, ¿pero como decírselo?, seguro él creería que no lo apoyaba o algo así, pero ¿Qué hacer? Sólo rogaba para que no lo eligieran como campeón de Hogwarts, aunque eso sonara egoísta definitivamente era lo mejor.  
  
- Por favor...Por favor - Draco sollozaba para si mismo, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas- No quiero que participe, no quiero, no quiero...no quiero perderlo-  
  
- Ma.Malfoy que haces aquí?????-  
  
- ¿Qué? ¿Quién?- Draco alzó la vista para ver unas enormes esmeraldas observándolo con ¿Qué era? Preocupación???????  
  
-----------------------  
  
-Hasta mañana Harry, Ron, que descansen-  
  
- Hasta mañana Hermione - dijeron ambos  
  
-Al fin vamos a dormiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrrrrrrrrrr - Dijo Ron mientras se estiraba  
  
- No, ve tú Ron, no se..quisiera caminar un poco antes de ir a dormir-  
  
- Eh pero... ¿no quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó preocupado  
  
- No gracias....la verdad quisiera estar solo- dijo Harry mientras le sonreía a su amigo  
  
-Harry amigo, mira.. a Hermione y a mi nos preocupas, no se.. te ves diferente, seguro que no te pasa nada?????? ¿ no quieres contármelo?  
  
- No, nada Ron, no se preocupen- ***** Claro que me pasa algo Ron, mira te cuento...es que sabes me eh dado cuenta de que me gusta Malfoy, pero creo que no podré hacer mucho por que al parecer es novio de Diggory ¿Qué te parece? ¿Crees que es suficiente para que me sienta mal?*****, pensaba muuuuuuuuy sarcásticamente Harry - en verdad Ron estoy bien...ahora si me permites me voy-  
  
- Ehm si Harry-  
  
Harry caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts, *****espero no encontrarme hoy ninguna escenita, no creo soportar ver como se besan ni un segundo*****, pensaba Harry mientras caminaba rumbo a....no sabía donde, sólo sabía que sus pies lo dirigían a ese lugar ¿Cómo? Y ¿Por qué? eso era lo que él se preguntaba. De pronto escuchó algo que al parecer eran una especie de suspiros....*****o no ya no..seguro es la parejita de Diggory y MI Draco, momento "MI DRACO" desde cuando es mío, más bien es de Cedric no mío (¬)- (¬) desafortunadamente *****.  
  
- Por favor...Por favor.... No quiero que participe, no quiero, no quiero...no quiero perderlo-  
  
- Ma Malfoy que haces aquí?????- preguntó muy consternado Harry; Malfoy se veía realmente mal, pareciera que estuvo llorando?????, acaso ese CEDRIC le hizo algo..por que si es así el maldito se las pagaría.  
  
----------------------  
  
- ¿Qué?......¿Quién?- Draco alzó la vista para ver unas enormes esmeraldas observándolo con ¿Qué era? Preocupación???  
  
- Soy yo Malfoy, dime te sientes bien???- le preguntó Harry mientras con algo de temor, pues no sabía cual podría ser la reacción del Slytherin, se sentó a su lado.  
  
- No es de tu incumbencia Potter así que mejor vete de aquí- fue la lógica respuesta del rubio  
  
- Sí, si es de mi incumbencia, aunque no lo creas lo es, y no me iré hasta que me digas que te pasa???- Harry en ese momento había bajado la mirada pues sentía que la cara le ardía, probablemente estaba rojo, por eso prefirió no verlo a la cara.  
  
- ¿y por qué si lo es Potter?- Draco esperó una respuesta, pero al no obtenerla siguió hablando- no lo creo... así que si no te vas tú me voy yo, además no pienso decirte nada..JA faltaba más...- en ese momento Draco se puso de pie e intentó caminar pero al parecer sus piernas no le respondían, además de que sentía un horrible dolor de cabeza- ahhhh- gimió con dolor mientras caía de rodillas frente a un asombrado Harry que no sabía como reaccionar-  
  
- MALFOY ¿¿¿¿¿qué te pasa?????- Harry lo sujetó de los hombros y lo intentó ayudar, pero el otro chico sólo le apartó bruscamente la mano intentando ponerse de pie de nuevo.  
  
- No me toques!!!!!!!!! No necesito tu ayuda ¿entendiste?- pretendió gritar pero definitivamente no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.  
  
- Mira Malfoy deja de comportarte como un niño engreído o egoísta ...YO se que no lo eres...bueno muy en el fondo no lo eres...para mí eres todo lo contrarío...- Harry se tapa la boca ¿por qué demonios había dicho eso? *****Ahora si la hiciste bien HarrybrutoPotter*****, Malfoy seguramente lo mataría, claro después de reírse de él como loco, bueno por lo menos ya no estaría llorando, *****si.eso es..Pensándolo bien que se ría de mi, así se olvida de que esta triste*****. (Beth: que tierno es Harry no lo creen????Eso o es como se autollamó "Bruto" ^_^UUU)  
  
- Lo crees???- preguntó el chico sentándose muy lentamente en el mismo lugar de antes.  
  
- (O).(O)UUUU ¿Qué si creo que?  
  
- Lo que acabas de decir, en verdad crees que no soy un egoísta, en verdad lo crees????- dijo mientras perdía su mirada en el lago.  
  
- Hem..sí si lo creo- Afirmó aún más rojo, claro sin desaprovechar la oportunidad se volvió a sentar otra vez al lado del chico.  
  
- Sabes Potter en estos últimos días me eh dicho que en verdad soy la persona más egoísta que existe sobre la faz de la tierra, y sabes por qué???- volteó a ver al chico de cabellos negros.  
  
- No no lo se...por qué???- le volvió a preguntar, mientras con la mirada recorría las facciones del otro chico, a juzgar por las pequeñas ojeras que tenía bajo sus hermosos ojos no dormía y tal vez no comía, además de que estos se veían rojos, con eso confirmaba que Draco estuvo llorando.  
  
- hmmmmmm- suspiró, pero no era un suspiro cualquiera, si no uno triste, muy triste- Pues veras te lo contaré aunque sé que después me voy a arrepentir-  
  
- No, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás, lo que me cuentes no se lo diré a nadie....lo prometo- se apuró a defenderse  
  
-Está bien te lo contaré pues no tengo a nadie más a quien contarle, mis supuestos "amigos" sólo están conmigo por que les conviene...y él- dijo mirando al cielo - a él no le puedo contar por.....JA que tontería....no se que diferencia hay entre los demás y TU... ¿qué acaso no eres mi enemigo?¿por qué tengo que contártelo? - lo miró atento esperando una respuesta, pareciera que siempre que Draco le preguntaba algo era para ver si verdaderamente podría confiar en él.  
  
-NO bueno no lo creo..mira Malfoy tu..bueno.....yo no te odio ni nada por el estilo...no tengo razón para hacerlo...y si tu quieres podríamos no se...ser amigos- dijo Harry mirando sinceramente a Draco, que en ese momento lo observaba con una expresión incomprensible en el rostro.  
  
- Haaay Potter- suspiró Malfoy después de un rato con una sonrisa, pero no era una sonrisa al estilo Malfoy, si no era una la cual Harry nunca había visto en el rostro del Slytherin- Si fuiste TU el que me rechazó o que no lo recuerdas???? El Tren, primer Curso....yo te ofrecí mi amistad pero tú la rechazaste.  
  
- Si lo se...pero mira, en verdad lo lamento...es que tú en ese momento insultaste a Ron y yo... como él era el primer amigo que tenía pues quise defenderlo, lamento no haber aceptado tu amistad.....incluso después de eso quise disculparme, pero si mi memoria no me falla tú sólo me hablabas para insultarme...-  
  
- Sí si lo recuerdo...tal vez era la única forma en que podía hablar contigo.  
  
- Eh???.....bueno pero no crees que sería mejor olvidarnos de eso, anda no perdemos nada con intentarlo de nuevo ^_^ Draco quieres ser mi amigo???- *****¿Amigo? Esa palabra ni yo me la creo, me gustaría que fueras algo más que un simple amigo Draco, no sabes como me gustaría, y yo lo único que puedo "resignarme" a ser es tú amigo, ya que no creo que me aceptes como otra cosa pues para eso tienes a Diggory ******  
  
- ....- Draco lo miraba más que sorprendido, pero en cierta forma sabía que Potter tenía razón, era tiempo de olvidarlo- está bien Pot.Harry empecemos de nuevo-  
  
- PERFECTO- Harry le da la mano, mientras en su rostro se dibuja una bella sonrisa- Draco quiero que sepas que puedes confiar en mi y que cualquier cosa, lo que sea, prometo que siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte.  
  
- Gracias amigo - Draco estrechó la mano de Harry y también le sonrió. Draco no sabía por que lo hacía, quizá por que en verdad necesitaba un amigo, y aunque se escuchase irónico Potter podía ser ese amigo que le hacía falta, y como decía Harry él no perdía nada, si no al contrario ganaba una amistad.  
  
Harry lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, pero Draco estaba dudando que pudiera llegar a la sala común de Slytherin.  
  
- Harry sabes... pienso que deberías irte, la verdad no creo que pueda caminara en éste momento, me siento algo débil, no quiero ser inoportuno- dijo mientras se volvía a sentar.  
  
- Pero que dices, Draco... que parte de siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte no entendiste???- le dijo con una mirada muy preocupada, mientras se arrodillaba delante del otro chico.  
  
- Si, tienes razón Harry- le sonrió- muchas gracias, la verdad estoy así por una tontería, jajaja no me lo vas a creer pero se me olvido comer..bueno aparte de que no eh dormido muy bien- confesó Draco  
  
- y eso por que??-  
  
- No lo se, para empezar me vine aquí a pensar un poco acerca de lo que Cedric me dijo y olvidé por comple...- hay no..dijo Cedric como demonios se le salio el nombre - Hmmm es que veras él y yo pues...-  
  
- Por él es que estás así no es verdad???- Preguntó Harry tranquilamente, pero en el fondo sabía que si la respuesta de Draco era afirmativa el mismo se encargaría de hacer pagar a ese Fanfarrón de Diggory por hacer al rubio llorar-  
  
- Hmmmm- suspiró Draco- pues si  
  
- ...-Harry apretó fuertemente el puño- Puedes contarme que te hizo, bueno si quieres-  
  
- Él no me hizo nada, a decir verdad estoy así por que....bueno como ya has de saber, todos los alumnos están muy entusiasmados por lo del bendito Torneo ese, los estudiantes de la casa de Hufflepuff animaron, además de que él quería participar, a Cedric....te preguntaras que demonios tiene esto que ver conmigo no????-  
  
- la verdad si  
  
- Bueno es que...te lo voy a confiar..él y yo somos pareja desde el año pasado..y no me vas a creer por que me hice su novio- recordó con una sonrisa- Pues resulta que.....  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººº^_^ FLASH BACK ^_^ ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Continuara.....  
  
Hola: Espero y todo vaya bien y que aparte no me equivoque en muchos detalles, pues por que en faltas de ortografía estoy perdida, pero bueno consideren que lo que importa es la trama de la historia no las horrendas faltas ortográficas ^_______^U, además....lo se lo se utilizo muchas comas y puntos suspensivos, pero es que la verdad son los que le dan sabor a la historia ^^U. Espero no se estén aburriendo y si es así POR FAVOR háganmelo saber en los REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSS ^.^ Capítulo  
  
=BYE= 


	4. El Dueño del Corazón de Draco Malfoy

HOOOOOOOLA: Me apure más a subir éste capítulo, al fin el maravilloso comienzo, si se preguntaban ¿como se conocieron Cedric y Draco?...aquí está la respuesta así que a DISFRUTAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
^. ^ Aclaraciones al final ^. ^  
  
Notas: ªªªªª Pensamientos de Draco ªªªªª  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!El Dueño del Corazón de Draco  
Malfoy*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
- Bueno es que...te lo voy a confiar..él y yo somos pareja desde el año pasado..y no me vas a creer por que me hice su novio- recordó con una sonrisa- Pues resulta que.....  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººº^_^ FLASH BACK ^_^ ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Los de Hufflepuff se aproximaron desde el otro extremo del campo, con la túnica amarillo canario. Los capitanes de ambos equipos se acercaron y se estrecharon la mano. Diggory sonrío a Wood, pero Wood parecía tener ahora la mandíbula encajada y se limitó a hacer un gesto con la cabeza.  
  
Mientras en las gradas acababan de llegar los de Slytherin...  
  
-ªªªªª JAJAJAJA ese Potter..ojalá y pierda, Dios la expresión de estúpido que tenía cuando Crabbe, Goyle y yo nos reímos de él antes de que entrara en los vestidores.....bueno hora de disfrutar el partido ¿contra quien van a perder? Ya recordé contra Hufflepuff ªªªªª- Draco se acomoda en las gradas junto con los demás integrantes de su casa, ªªªªª desde donde estoy puedo ver bien las expresiones de los supuestos capitanes... bueno.... gracias a estos aparatejos.....ahora...uno es..como se llama, creo que Wood y entonces el otro es....ªªªªª - en el momento en que Draco observa al capitán del equipo contrario cambia completamente la expresión de burla que tenía en el rostro- Diggory - dice en voz alta ªªªªª Olvidaba que Cedric Diggory es capitán de Hufflepuff....soy un idiota como pude olvidarlo ªªªªª- se recriminaba Draco  
  
- Sucede algo Draco- Pregunta Crabbe  
  
- Eh??? no nada.. - Draco vuelve la vista al campo, ahora sabía que no iba a ser el partido lo que disfrutaría ver, ni tampoco la tonta participación del odioso de Potter, si no el triunfo del dueño de esos hermosos ojos que lo habían cautivado, ¿por que el triunfo?, simplemente tenía el presentimiento de que ese chico iba a resultar ser el ganador.- ªªªªª Cedric Diggory, que es eso que me llama la atención de ti ªªªªª-  
  
El partido continuaba a pesar de la espantosa lluvia que estaba cayendo en ese momento, pareciera que quería impedir que éste se llevara acabo.  
  
Después de un Rato....  
  
- Van 50 puntos a favor de Gryffindor, espero y eso cambie pronto- Le decía Goyle a Crabbe  
  
- Mira parece que pidieron tiempo muerto, JA definitivamente no saben ni que hacer.... Ese Diggory los acabara, pero espera a que juegue contra Slytherin si es que llega a jugar... no tendrá oportunidad.- reía Crabbe  
  
- Dicen que Diggory es muy bueno....pero naahh no lo creo..más bien es un presumido.  
  
- .......- "Diggory" ese nombre retumbaba en su cabeza, Cedric Diggory, ªªªªª que nombre más bello ªªªªª - Draco no apartaba la mirada de ese chico de Hufflepuff, el cual seguía sonriendo a pesar de estar empapado, pero sin duda el agua hacía resaltar sus dotes, ªªªªª con el cabello alborotado se le ve la cara más tierna ªªªªª- en ese momento pareciera como si la mirada de Draco llamara a la de Cedric, pues éste volteo hacia donde estaba el chico de cabellos rubios y le sonrío, pero no era una sonrisa normal, si no una muy diferente a la que Cedric estaba ofreciendo a los demás, era auténtica, pura, llena de ternura y ¿amor?.........así se quedaron observando largo rato como si no quisieran romper ese vínculo que sus ojos habían logrado crear, bueno.. eso hasta que la Señora Hooch sonó el silbato y Diggory tuvo que volver al partido, dejando a un enfurecido Draco.  
  
- ¡¡¡Maldita Vieja!!! - gruñía Malfoy  
  
Crabbe y Goyle sólo lo observaron sin entender nada (para variar) pero creyeron que lo mejor era no preguntar nada, pues apreciaban sus vidas y no querían que Draco los terminara matando por ser curiosos.  
  
El partido siguió trascurriendo hasta que....  
  
- Mira!!!!! Diggory y Potter están tras la Snitch...pero oye que es eso???- preguntó Crabbe  
  
- Dónde??? HAAAYY no se..se..serán los Dementores o si???  
  
- Sí si SONNNNNN!!!!!!!!!  
  
- WUUUUAAAAAA- Crabbe y Goyle gritaban estúpidamente  
  
- ....- Draco no se asustó por esas cosas, si no al contrario se alegró al ver que su Diggory atrapaba la Snitch, pero...- Parece que Potter tiene problemas- Dijo sin pensarlo - miren está.está cayendo- señaló con un dedo  
  
- Se va a Matar- dijo Goyle  
  
- ªªªªª ¿se va a matar?, como creen..no creo que Potter muera por tan poco, además la arena del campo tiene un hechizo para que si cae no se lastime bueno..no del todo...eso espero ªªªªª - pensaba un preocupado Draco, que no lo expresaba en el rostro.  
  
- Vamos!!!!!!!! Todos los estudiantes a sus casas ¡AHORA!- se escuchaban los gritos de algunos profesores.  
  
-ªªªªª JA a las casas, si como no, Crabbe y Goyle ya salieron corriendo ¬.¬..bueno mejor para mi, hora de tu participación estelar Draco ªªªªª  
  
Después del suceso del partido de Quidditch, Draco se apuró a ir a escondidas a los vestidores del equipo de Hufflepuff.  
  
- ªªªªª Bien bien ahora a practicar tu mejor sonrisa ªªªªª - ya casi llegaba cuando de pronto paró en seco- ªªªªª..momento pero y que le digo cuando salga... hmmmmmmm...y si ya se fue...no no creo..y si no me quiere hablar...estaré bien peinado????.......que tal y no le agrado???......le gustarán los rubios????....para empezar le gustaran los hombres?????....eso se puede arreglar....hmmmm...y además si no le gustan que se aguante..de todas maneras no me importa...no te mientas Malfoy sabes bien que si te rechaza te mueres...aunque me cueste aceptarlo éste chico es el primero que me hace sentir algo así, realmente no quiero que me rechace, no lo soportaría ªªªªª Hmmjjjjjjjj- suspiró- ªªªªª Vamos!!!!! eres Draco Malfoy, eres valiente, bien parecido y el encanto ya lo tienes jejejejejej....ya no se ni que pienso ªªªªª - siguió caminando ªªªªª Vamos cerebro funciona y piensa en algo inteligente que le podamos decir..hmmm.bien sabes que si quedo mal será por tú culpa y te advierto no quedo mal solo te arrastro conmigo escuchaste Maldito cerebro!!!!!!........ que bien ya me volví loco ªªªªª Ù_Ú ya vez Diggory lo que ocasionas- gruñó- ªªªªª ya se.le diré que su participación fue mucho mejor que la de Potter, si eso le diré....espero y no se me olvide ªªªªª  
  
Momentos después de haber llegado, Diggory, el chico por el que Draco estaba ahí, salio con un rostro algo ensombrecido.  
  
- Felicidades- dijo simplemente Draco- ªªªªª Vaya frase...Cerebro del demonio!!!!!!, seguramente me ignorara..que no pudiste pensar en algo mejor que "Felicidades", y lo peor es que lo tendremos en la conciencia para el resto de nuestras vidas ªªªªª  
  
- Hmm?- Cedric volteó hacia donde estaba parado el otro chico  
  
- Dije Felicidades- repitió con una media sonrisa en el rostro ªªªªª ¡ya que!.. no me queda más que usar el plan B..sonríe como estúpido ªªªªª  
  
- Pues muchas gracias pero no creo que fuese una victoria justa- sonrío algo triste Diggory- te fijaste que aparecieron de la nada esas criaturas verdad???  
  
- Sí si me di cuenta, pero aún así yo creo que si lo fue, fue una victoria justa, por que tú no te habías dado cuenta de la presencia de esas criaturas si no hasta después, y si el estúpido de Potter se cayó fue su culpa, no tuya- concluyó Draco- ªªªªª Bien muy bien.ahora a seguir la platica ^_^ eres un genio Draco Malfoy ªªªªª  
  
- En verdad crees eso?  
  
- Claro que lo creo, tu equipo es el campeón, por que tiene un gran capitán ªªªªªSI SI SI Vamos Malfoy Vamos ªªªªª  
  
- Muchas Gracias- dijo Cedric con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- Eres muy amable.....tu nombre es????-  
  
- Draco.Draco Malfoy- dijo ofreciéndole la mano a Cedric  
  
- Mucho gusto yo soy..- tomando la mano  
  
- Cedric Diggory- completó  
  
-Si exacto...y dime Draco no nos conocíamos???  
  
- A decir verdad si-ªªªªª y ahora si me pregunta donde ¿Qué le digo, qué le digo????? Ay ya lo primero que se me venga a la mente Ù_ú ªªªªª  
  
- En verdad???? Y ¿dónde?.. por que creeme..un rostro como el tuyo no lo olvidaría jamás-  
  
- Jajaja pues gracias.. fue hace unos minutos en el campo de Quidditch cuando....  
  
- nuestras miradas se cruzaron no es así????..ya te recuerdo, no me perdonare jamás por haber olvidado a la persona poseedora de tan bello rostro... Draco- dijo Diggory sin apartar la vista de aquel pequeño chico que tenía los ojos más lindos que en la vida había visto.  
  
-Sí así es...de nuevo gracias, pero no creo ser la persona que dices, seguramente te estarás viendo reflejado en algún espejo no Cedric???- Siguió el juego- ªªªªª BIEEEEEN DRACO ERES GRANDE ªªªªª  
  
- Jajajajaja si así vamos a estar no creo que terminemos jamás, pues te imaginas decir todas las perfecciones que tienes??? Y que tú las repitas- terminó picaramente Diggory  
  
- jajajaja ya Basta que vas a hacer que me sonroje- dijo Draco, que por primera vez en su vida sentía que los cumplidos de alguien lo hacían ponerse rojo ªªªªª EH??? ...yo??? Hay creo que SI me sonroje Ú//. //Ù ªªªªª  
  
- Me encantaría poder presenciar tal cosa, sería un espectáculo digno de ver Dragón-  
  
Y así se quedaron mucho tiempo platicando, hasta que la lluvia ceso un poco...  
  
- Bueno Draco me encantó platicar contigo...pero es noche y tienes que ir a dormir-  
  
- Por mi no hay problema, si ya te cansaste yo comprendo ªªªªª Hay que mal.ya se cansó de hablar conmigo, parece que no le agrade después de todo ªªªªª-Draco sentía que su corazón dolía  
  
- Jamás me cansaría de hablar contigo, entendiste??- dijo sinceramente - Sólo que se me hace muy descortés de mi parte que andes por aquí a tan altas horas de la noche además de que hace frío y no quiero que te enfermes- Cedric le hablaba como si se conocieran de años atrás, como si ellos fueran algo más que amigos (y que para empezar apenas eran conocidos), pero entre ellos había un vinculo, un vinculo que se hizo más fuerte en tan pocos minutos de charla.  
  
-Bueno está bien...me voy..mucho gusto en conocerte y buenas noches..-ªªªªª sus palabras hacen que me sienta mejor, por lo menos creo que le agrade, bueno ya es algo, me encantaría quedarme pero creo que tiene razón ya es tarde, lo mejor será irme ªªªªª Draco le dio la mano a Cedric el cual la apretó amistosamente, pero cuando estaba dispuesto a soltarla vio que Cedric no lo hacía si no que en lugar de eso jaló de él y lo llevó a una esquina oscura, donde lo puso contra la pared y recargó los brazos en ambos lados de la cabeza de Draco- Qué qué pasa???- preguntó un Draco muy sonrojado- Por qummmm..- Antes de acabar la frase Cedric le tapó la boca (Beth: creían otra cosa verdad ^^) - ªªªªª pe.pe..pero que hace, por que me trajo aquí????? ªªªªª - pensaba el rubio  
  
- Shhhhh tranquilo no hagas ruido o nos descubrirá...- dijo Cedric mirando a su derecha- Mira - y al mismo tiempo que quitaba lentamente la mano de la boca del chico le señaló lo que veía con tanta atención-  
  
-...- Maldición era un dementore..pero por que no había sentido ese frío que se supone debe sentirse cuando están cerca..- Cedric que hacemos???- susurró Draco muy levemente apenas para que Ced lo escuchara.  
  
- No te preocupes..yo te protegeré- dijo sin apartar la vista del dementore- prometo que esa criatura no se acercara a ti- en ese momento volteó a verlo, pero como sus rostros estaban tan cerca, los labios de ambos rozaron ligeramente- Hmm disculpa no quise quemmpp- no pudo terminar la frase pues Draco lo estaba besando, era un beso tierno de cierta manera hasta inocente.  
  
-...- Draco se apartó de él y lo vio tiernamente( al igual que sonrojado), pero ¿por qué lo había hecho?......... tal vez por que Cedric se portó tan lindo con él, por que le dijo cosas que nunca le habían dicho, por que sus labios quemaban por ese simple roce y necesitaban sentir más, por que algo le decía que eso era lo que debía hacer, por que simplemente se había dado cuenta de que Cedric Diggory ocupaba un lugar en su alma y en su corazón. ªªªªª Por favor no me rechaces ªªªªª  
  
- Yo.yo. Draco no se que decir...es que..-Volvió a cortar la frase pues escuchó unas voces.  
  
- ¡Ahí esta!- Gritó la profesora McGonagall al ver al dementore tratar de escaparse- Rápido Remus Rápido!!!!!!  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!!!!!!!!- el encantamiento del profesor Lupin hizo que el Dementore huyera del lugar- Ufff que bueno- dijo Remus  
  
- Muy bien, buen trabajo Remus- dijo Dumbledore, que aún seguía más que molesto con esas criaturas que se habían atrevido a irrumpir a la mitad del partido de Quidditch, y sobretodo que habían lastimado a Harry- Bueno espero y ya no haya más en las instalaciones, pero creo que lo mejor será seguir inspeccionando...-en ese momento el profesor miró con mucha atención "cierta" esquina -....Minerva Remus, vayan con Severus a ver el campo de Quidditch de nuevo, debemos estar seguros de que estas criaturas no anden aún por los alrededores..yo seguiré registrando ésta zona-dio la espalda a esa "esquina"(como cubriendo algo ^_~)  
  
- Si Albus enseguida, Remus..- dijo la profesora a lo cual Lupin asintió ligeramente  
  
- claro, con tu permiso Albus-  
  
Habiéndose ido los dos profesores, Dumbledore dijo, aún de espaldas, a los chicos que "supuestamente" estaban escondidos.  
  
- No es muy seguro que anden a éstas horas de la noche divagando por los oscuros pasillos del colegio- volteó hacía donde se ocultaban Draco y Cedric - además de que con éstas criaturas nada es seguro, Señores Malfoy y Diggory- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la cual se agrando más cuando vio salir a ambos jóvenes de su aparente escondite con los rostros más rojos que la cabellera de todas las generaciones de Weasleys que han pasado por Hogwarts- y bien jóvenes espero que éste susto les quede de reflexión para que otra vez obedezcan las reglas, no lo piensan así???-  
  
- Si y lo sentimos profesor Dumbledore- dijo Cedric muy apenado  
  
- Ehm profesor tengo una pregunta-  
  
- Usted dirá Sr. Malfoy -  
  
- ¿por qué no nos afectó la presencia del dementore?  
  
- ....-Cedric que al parecer se había hecho la misma pregunta observó atento al Director.  
  
- *Pues me imagino que fue gracias a que el profesor Lupin ya lo había atacado antes con el encantamiento patronus....tal vez eso lo debilitó, por eso no se sentía esos efectos que tiene un Dementore sobre las personas-  
  
- Ya veo.gracias por responder..con su permiso me retiro.. - Draco ya se iba pero paró en seco cuando escuchó las palabras del Profesor Dumbledore.  
  
- Sr. Diggory creo que no es conveniente que el joven Malfoy ande por ahí SOLO a estas horas de la noche, no se usted pero me parece que debería acompañarlo, pues por lo que pude ver ustedes dos se tienen MUCHO afecto, además sus casas no quedan tan separadas después de todo- sonrío el profesor, (no olvidándose recalcar eso de MUCHO afecto)-Y bien????  
  
- Po.Por supuesto...entonces.....Draco te acompaño- se apuró a decir Cedric mientras corría al lado del otro chico que tenía la cabeza agachada y que estaba más rojo que antes.  
  
- Gra..Gracias profesor..Buenas Noches- dijo Draco ªªªªª Cerebro anota: "Mandar una caja de chocolates todos los días a la oficina del profesor Dumbledore, y en navidad un regalo muy especial, el cual pensaremos después" ªªªªª  
  
- Muy Buenas Noches y que descansen-  
  
Ya en el retrato de la sala común de Slytherin....  
  
- Bueno Cedric...muchas gracias por acompañarme...y otra cosa..si lo que pasó hace rato te molestó quiero que sepas que en verdad lo siento pero también quiero que entiendas que lo hice por que sentí que eso era lo que mí corazón me dictaba y yommmmmmp- no pudo terminar pues ahora a él unos tiernos labios le habían robado un beso ªªªªª Cielos Cielos Cielos me está besando!!!!!!!!!! ªªªªª  
  
- No importa Mi Dragón...sabes, creo que si tú no lo hubieses hecho tal vez yo hubiera tomado esa decisión..pues quiero decirte que me gustas y mucho, desde que te vi en las gradas supe que eras muy especial, tus ojos me hechizaron al momento que tuvieron contacto con los míos, y cuando te escuche hablar sentí que era una voz tan melodiosa que seguramente hasta los ángeles la envidiaban, Mi hermoso niño por favor acéptame como tu Novio ....se que tal vez te parecerá rápido o inoportuno pero como tú dices lo digo por que es lo que mi corazón me dicta....y bien que me dice???  
  
- ....- ªªªªª Me derritooooooooo!!!!!, que lindas cosas dices Cedric..es tan lin..momento.... que me preguntó???.....que si quiero que sea mi QUEEEEE????....... ªªªªª Draco no sabía que decir, en verdad Cedric le estaba pidiendo eso que el tanto anhelaba, en verdad Cedric sentía lo mismo que él..Cielos que Felicidad, pero por que las palabras no le salían - Ehm yo...yo  
  
- Dime mi pequeño aceptas???-  
  
- Claro...claro que acepto, por supuesto que acepto!!!!!- dijo muy alegre Draco abrazando a Cedric ªªªªª SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII BIEN DRACO BIEN, bueno también tú cerebro, creo que sí somos buen equipo ¬_¬ por que no sirves igual para transformaciones heee??? Bueno eso lo discutimos luego ªªªªª  
  
- Muchas Gracias mi amor, en verdad Gracias-Cedric que estaba correspondiendo el abrazo levantó a Draco como si fuera una pluma y le dio una vuelta, al bajarlo tomó entre sus manos el rostro del chico y besó su frente- Te Amo.- después besó sus mejillas, luego su nariz y por último volvió a besar su boca-  
  
- Yo...Hmm...Buenas Noches Ced, que descanses- después de darle el último beso dijo la contraseña y pasó por el retrato  
  
- Que descanses Amor-dijo sin apartar la vista del cuadro que lo veía más que sorprendido.- en verdad TE AMO mi Dragón..buenas noches Sr. del cuadro ^________^!!!!! - y se fue con una enorme sonrisa, además de que iba dando vueltas y brincando (Beth: QUE LINDOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ^^)(Sr. del Cuadro: LINDO?????)(Beth: U_U usted cállese)  
  
Mientras Draco, del otro lado del cuadro, tenía una sonrisa tan pura que ni siquiera él pensó que se aparecería en su rostro jamás- ªªªªª ME AMA, CEDRIC ME AMA!!!!!!!!! y yo a él también, soy la persona más feliz del universo!!!!, éste es el mejor día de mi vidaaaaaaaaaa ªªªªª- toda la noche soñó con Cedric Diggory el dueño del corazón del Slytherin.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººº^_^ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ^_^ ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Continuara.....  
  
HOOOOOOOLA:  
  
Ahora si que me pase, jamás escribo más de 4 hojas (Word) ahora escribí 8 ¡el doble!...ya se ya se no es mucho, pero para mi que es la primera vez que escribo se me hace bastante ^_^  
  
Bueno veamos Aclaraciones:  
  
- Sí, éste capítulo, que son los recuerdos de Draco, hace referencia al Libro 3 "El prisionero de Azkaban" - *No se si en realidad los dementores pueden llegar a perder hasta ese punto sus poderes, pero a mi me pareció lo más adecuado ^.^ - Sí, el profesor Dumbledore ahora lo sabe como se pueden dar cuenta -Y por último SIP lo de Draco y de Cedric fue amor a primera vista **?_?**  
  
Por cierto niky_chan jejeje sabes, mi especialidad es hacer sufrir ^o^, no no es verdad ¬¬U bueno no del todo, éste capítulo estuvo más lindo no????. Espero que lo hayas disfrutado y también espero que disfrutes los demás capítulos, al igual que todos los pacientes que me leen ^^U  
  
REVIEWSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS POR FAVORRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!  
  
=BYE= 


	5. ¿Lindo y Tierno yoooooooooo?

HOOOOOOOOOOOLA: Antes que nada quiero agradecer a las personitas lindas que me dejaron Reviews:  
  
Paola: que bueno que te gustara el capítulo, pero eso de que es cursi jejejeje tienes razón sólo que veras que en los próximos capítulos cambia, como dice mi querida amiga Cho chang Draco es todo lo contrario a Cedric (como todas(os) sabemos) por eso lo hago tan empalagoso, claro está que a mi me parece que Cedric no es eso si no que es una adoración de niño, tierno, amable, cariñoso, TODO UN BOMBON ^¬^ así que sigue leyendo y recuerda deja REVIEWSSSSSS pues me ayudan mucho a corregir detalles.  
  
Cho gracias por tus comentario, yo ya dejé los míos en tu Fic que te esta quedando GENIAAAAAALLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ANUNCIO: lean mi nuevo FIC es otra de mis raras parejas ^^ me encanta hacer mezclas raras, se llama " EL CASANOVA" la historia se centra en Neville Longbottom y es SLASH, se preguntaran como demonios se hace un Fic Slash de Longbottom...FACIL utilicen MUUUUUUUUUUCHA imaginación ^o^, no no es verdad Neville es lindo y tiene muchas cualidades (¬¬ no me vean así, el chico tiene lo suyo)  
  
  
  
Notas: *****Pensamientos de Harry*****  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!^//_//^¿Lindo y Tierno yoooooooooo? ^//_//^*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Mientras Draco del otro lado del cuadro tenía una sonrisa tan pura que ni siquiera él pensó que se aparecería en su rostro jamás, toda la noche soñó con Cedric Diggory el dueño del corazón del Slytherin.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººº^_^ FIN DEL FLASH BACK ^_^ ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
- Y bueno Harry esa es la Historia del como él y yo nos conocimos, y como puedes ver Tú tuviste que ver...de hecho por ti fue que me di el valor de ir y hablar con él- concluyó Draco sonriendo  
  
- Vaya pues ya ves entonces me lo debes a mí..de alguna forma haré que me lo pagues- Harry trató de escucharse lo más gracioso que podía, pero en el fondo sabía que el relato que le acababa de contar Draco le dolía y le dolía mucho  
  
- Jajajajaja si es verdad-  
  
- Oye no me habrás contado eso para evadir mi pregunta verdad?????  
  
- Eh?? Cual pregunta???- fingió Draco  
  
- Hmmm muy gracioso..Dime por él es que estás así...por lo que me dices se ve que Diggory te quiere mucho y que tú a él también...entonces por que estabas triste hace rato..acaso te lastimó???-  
  
- NO para nada, él jamás me lastimaría, es sólo que...es sólo que Hmmmmmj - suspiró recordando el por que es que estaba triste- Como ya te había empezado a decir, los malditos alumnos de la casa de Hufflepuff lo animaron para que participara en el Maldito torneo ese de los...  
  
-Malditos 3 Magos - Interrumpió Harry  
  
- Jejeje si eso, los Malditos 3 Magos...mira tal vez sonará egoísta de mi parte pero....no quiero que partícipe, no se, es como si..bueno tengo un muy mal presentimiento..siento que si participa nunca más lo volveré a ver y..- a Draco se le quebró la voz- ..sabes.. desgraciadamente mis presentimiento siempre son acertados y no quiero que eso suceda-  
  
- Vaya pues..por que no has conversado con él entonces, seguro él entenderá-  
  
- No es que no quiera si no que..recuerdas, creo fue ayer que nos encontramos antes de entrar a la clase de pociones  
  
-....- Harry asintió  
  
- Bueno pues ese día fue por que Cedric me llamó  
  
- ¿Cómo hizo eso? Bueno yo no lo vi cerca  
  
- Mira- dijo enseñándole el dije de Dragón el cual Harry tomó con la mano para observarlo mejor- Bueno éste dije permite comunicarnos, para empezar vibra, después cuando lo tomas con la mano derecha y te le quedas viendo puedes escuchar como la voz de la otra persona que tiene el dije par te dice algún mensaje-  
  
- Ya veo..entonces el mensaje de Diggory era que tú fueras a verlo no???  
  
- Así es, él quería que fuera al campo de Quidditch para hablar de un tema que habíamos tratado el día anterior...y el tema es que si iba o no a participar en el bendito torneo ese-  
  
- Y por como ya me he podido dar cuenta la respuesta fue si..pero y por que en ese momento que él te decía que iba a participar no le dijiste que tu no querías-  
  
- Haaay Harry- suspiró Draco- como decirle a alguien que su sueño no es compartido por la persona que ama, y que esa persona no pretende apoyarlo con sus decisiones...dime como le decía a Cedric que no yo no quería que participara????  
  
- bueno en eso tienes razón  
  
-Bueno.... será mejor ir a descansar y.........  
  
-No has comido verdad????- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió a Harry preguntar, para así poder estar con Draco un poco más.  
  
- Hmmm pues no a decir verdad no- dijo Draco un poco tímido  
  
- Bueno pues tengo una idea  
  
- Una idea???........que clase de idea???  
  
- Sencillo, vamos a ir a cenar (^).(^)  
  
- Aja si claro, a ver Harry son las 2:00 a.m. es que piensas que el Gran Comedor está abierto toda la noche o que????  
  
- El Gran Comedor no, pero las cocinas sí (^)___(^)  
  
-Ó.ò y que con eso, aún si estuvieran abiertas, nadie sabe como llegar...o acaso tu si???  
  
-(^)____________(^) SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
  
- Ù_Ú hay Potter Potter, cada vez me sorprendes más, tienes cada secreto escondido..después me vas a decir que tu novia es la Profesora McGonagall jejeje  
  
-(Ó)_(Ò)...Como te enteraste?????  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- río Draco como jamás lo había hecho- Hay Potter estás loco jajajajajaja  
  
-(Ù)__(Ú) no en serio como te enteraste???  
  
-Ó.Ò que???  
  
-JAJAJAJAJA deberías ver tu rostro  
  
Y así siguieron un rato más, hasta que el estomago de Malfoy reclamó atención  
  
- GRrrrrRRRrrr U//_//U Hejem lo siento-  
  
- No te preocupes...bueno vamos, pues por el sonido se nota tienes MUCHA hambre  
  
- La verdad si ^-^  
  
Draco se iba a parar pero definitivamente no tenía fuerzas  
  
-Hmmm maldición..por que me tiene que pasar esto???  
  
- Sabes..creo que lo mejor será que yo vaya y traiga la comida, así no tienes que agitarte, apuesto que cuando ya hayas comido habrás recuperado las fuerzas y podrás moverte  
  
- en verdad lo harás???......Harry muchas gracias, eres una gran persona, no se como es que no me había dado la oportunidad de conocerte  
  
-Jejejejej no digas esas cosas..sólo lo hago por que no puedo permitir que te encuentres en este estado.y por que me preocupa tu salud...me preocupas mucho ^//_//^  
  
-eres tan lindo y tierno, en verdad te lo agradezco- le sonrió  
  
-No tienes nada que agradecer jejeje..ahora re re regreso jejeje- Harry caminaba como si estuviera marchando y.... -AUCH!!!!!!!!!- se tropezó y callo de boca, a lo cual se incorporó inmediatamente- no paso nada!!!!! no paso nada!!!!!  
  
-O__O HARRY!!!!! seguro que te encuentras bien???- preguntó un preocupado Draco  
  
-Jejejejeje CLARO CLARO, no te preocupes.ahora regreso (^)_________(^) no te vayas a mover-  
  
- ¬_¬ pues claro que no-  
  
-Camino a las cocinas Harry no podía pensar otra cosa que.- *****Me dijo LINDO Y TIERNO, me dijo LINDO Y TIERNO, me dijo LINDO Y TIERNO*****- precisamente esa había sido la razón de su "pequeño" y nada doloroso tropezón.  
  
Al poco rato Harry regresó con suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército..  
  
- O.O Potter creo que te pasaste un poco de comida no????  
  
- Jejejejeje enserio... no lo creo..anda come- Harry se sentó frente al otro chico y acomodo toda la comida- Qué sucede, no te gusta?????  
  
- Sí es sólo que...pensaba en todo éste tiempo en que tú y yo no hacíamos otra cosa más que pelear, es triste en verdad  
  
- Creo que lo mejor es olvidarlo, anda Draco olvídalo (^)_(^)  
  
-Bueno.. tienes razón..ahora.hay que comer los dos si???? No pensaras que comeré solo verdad???  
  
- comeremos los dos....- Harry no tenía hambre, pues había comido mucho en la cena(Beth: Harry come mucho cuando está enojado, en este caso por lo de Cedric y Draco estaba muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy enojado así que no comió.TRAGÓ ^^U) pero con tal de complacer a Malfoy sería capaz de comerse a Voldemort ( Beth: HIAG eso si es amor ~_~)  
  
Así se quedaron un poco más de tiempo, comieron y charlaron de distintas cosas, hasta que fue la hora en que tenían que irse  
  
-Al fin recupere un poco de fuerzas- dijo Draco mientras se paraba, con algo de dificultad pero lo logró  
  
-permíteme- Harry pasa el brazo izquierdo de Draco por sus hombros y su brazo derecho lo coloca alrededor de la cintura del Slytherin.  
  
-Gracias  
  
Harry le ayuda a Draco a llegar hasta el retrato del Slytherin  
  
- De nuevo muchas gracias  
  
- No tienes nada que agradecerme en verdad lo hago con gusto  
  
-De todas maneras....bueno que descanses Harry, hasta mañana  
  
- si igual tú, hasta mañana  
  
Draco pasa a través del retrato, Harry se queda mirando largo rato el cuadro, no prestaba atención a la mirada curiosa que la figura le estaba dando, más bien estaba pensando en lo maravilloso que era ese chico, *****Draco Malfoy eres el ser más hermoso sobre la faz de la Tierra*****( Beth: y regresa lo cursi, sólo que está vez es Harry ^^) Después de un rato se fue a su casa, mañana sería otro día y necesitaba dormir, aunque fuera un poco.  
  
Continuara......  
  
HOOOOOOOOOOLA ^__________^  
  
¿¿¿¿¿¿Les gusta como va?????, por favor dejen sus REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!,así me inspiro más y terminó el capítulo 6 ^_^. 


	6. Entre sueños y problemas

Beth Aparece con armadura para recibir los tomatazos y de más cosas que le están aventando…y dice…

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! ;;** _yo sé que no merezco que lean éste fic y también sé que han pasado milenios desde la última actualización, no tiene caso que diga el sin fin de cosas que me pasaron por que la vdd no importan, simplemente me siento avergonzada por haber tardado tanto con ésta actualización…por favor no me matennnn, lean……pero….PERDONNNNNN no pude hacerlo más largooooo…trataré de subir más seguido los caps de éste y otros fics pero por favor denme tiempo._

_GRACIAS POR SU INFINITA COMPASION Y COMPRENSION - Beth sigue con armadura por que los tomatazos siguen llegando._

Personas que dejaron Reviews para el cap. 5 y que tal vez ya ni se acuerdan - pero Gracias a:

-Thomas, Kokoro-Yana19,Luna Lovegood du Black,Miss Perfection, amo-draco, GaBo0, paola, txiri,AJS, Ceili-boy, nikychan, yo mera la sirena cc jjejejje.

A TODOS USTEDES GRACIAS -(más tomatazos) ## hay.

NOTAS:  
  
-Me he tomado la libertad de colocar pedazos del cuarto libro "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego" POR FAVOR ROWLING NO ME MATES!!!...todo es tuyo lo juro yo sólo lo tome para darle sabor a mi historia….habiendo aclarado eso, estos pasajes se encuentran en **Negrita.**  
  
-De aquí en adelante subo la Clasificación por futuros caps.  
  
Sueños  
"……" pensamientos de Harry

**"Entre sueños y problemas"**

Harry escuchaba la voz de Ron muy lejos, mientras se aferraba más y más a su almohada…no podía abrir los ojos pues sentía que sus parpados pesaban más de lo normal…  
  
-Harry….vamos Harry ARRIBA…- decía mientras intentaba despegar a Harry de la almohada.  
  
-Hmmmm sólo un poco más…cinco minutos, sólo cinco…  
  
Ron alza la ceja y frunce el ceño…  
  
-MALFOY QUE HACES AQUÍ!!! FUERAAA!!!!- gritó provocando que…  
  
Harry diera un brinco de la cama y comenzara a ver para todas partes, pero lo único que logró ver fue a un Ron con cara de "Aja-ja con que s  
  
-Y Dra…lfoy…Malfoy??...haa ya veeo…mmmm…-el pelinegro baja la mirada  
  
-Dralfoy?...sí yo también ya veo…hay Harry no se en que andas metido, pero a juzgar por la hora en que llegaste anoche….bueno, hace rato y eso de "DRACO DRACO DRACOOOO!!!!" puedo decir que no tenías una pesadilla donde te estaba estrangulando…digo ¿cuándo llamas a tu asesino por su nombre de pila?- decía Ron con autentico asco  
  
- Ron Basta de sarcasmos por favor que no quie…  
  
-No basta tú de estupideces…me dirás o no que te traes con ese Malfoy?- preguntó el pelirrojo con decisión y bastante molesto  
  
-Oye qué te pasa?…por qué tengo que decírtelo si no es tu asunto…ya estoy cansándome de que todos quieran saber mi maldita vida...-Harry miró a Ron que ahora tenía no sólo una expresión de furia en su rostro si no que había algo más pero no sabía que.  
  
-Está bien…tienes razón que tengo yo que ver en tu MALDITA VIDA no?...yo no soy nadie para preocuparme por ti…puedes hacer, decir, soñar y coger con quien quieras a mi me vale…- y sale de la habitación.  
  
-R…RON ESPERA!!!!...-Harry se queda parado frente a la cama y baja de nuevo la mirada…¿pero qué le pasaba a Ron?...- ya sé…seguro escuchó lo que…-se tapa la boca…"DEMONIOS SEGURO ESCUCH" LO QUE DECIA EN MI SUEÑO...MALDICI"N"…-Harry se arregla lo más rápido que puede, mientras piensa en cierta escena de su sueño  
  
Harry se mueve rítmicamente dentro del cuerpo de su amante…éste gime con desenfreno mientras se aferra con las piernas a la cintura del pelinegro…  
  
-Harry…vamos Harry…más….-el chico besa y lame la barbilla de Potter con entusiasmo, Harry no conocía ahora ni tiempo ni espacio pero sólo una cosa pensaba"Le he ganado a Diggory…sí… le he ganado…"  
  
-Draco…eres hermoso mi Dragón…eres hermoso…-el chico embestía con más y más potencia esperando darle total placer a su amante, que seguía gimiendo pero ahora con más intensidad, al parecer estaba dando en el punto exacto-…Draco….Draco…  
  
-Harry…HARRYYYY…haaaaaa- Draco abre la boca y se aferra con mucha más fuerza a Potter…quien a su vez….  
  
-Draco….Draco…DRACOOOO!!!!...-gritaba su nombre…había sido una sesión bastante activa pero ya había llegado a su culminación llenando el interior de su amante que ahora lo veía con ternura infinita y amor reflejado en esos bellos ojos de tormenta…-Te amo  
  
-Yo también te...  
  
Y ahí había terminado su sueño gracias a la "linda" interrupción de Ron…ahora aunque estaba molesto sabía que tenia que arreglar las cosas con su amigo, de alguna manera, no quería que por su bocota su amistad tuviera problemas, sale de la habitación esperando que Ron estuviera en la Sala común y sí en efecto ahí estaba.  
  
-Ron…yo…-  
  
-Hola…Bueno días chicos-era Hermione que los veía con una bella sonrisa en el rostro, Harry sabía que no le convenía ahora que su amiga se enterara... no ahora que sabía como había reaccionado Ron.  
  
-Buenos días Mione…-dijo devolviendo la sonrisa  
  
-Hola Mione…-dijo Ron mirando a la chica y sonriéndole- nos vamos?- preguntó a la chica  
  
-Sí claro…vamos Harry…-Harry había visto que Ron ni siquiera lo tomaba en cuenta, pero prefirió no decir nada, los tres salieron del cuadro como siempre, como si nada hubiese sucedido.  
  
En el Gran comedor…  
  
**Durante el desayuno, unas nubes enormes del color gris del peltre se arremolinaban sobre las cabezas de los alumnos, mientras Harry, Ron y Hermione examinaban sus nuevos horarios. Unos asientos más allá, Fred, George y Lee Jordan discurrían métodos mágicos de envejecerse y engañar al juez para poder participar en el Torneo de los tres magos. **  
  
**-Hoy no está mal: fuera todo la mañana…-dijo Ron pasando el dedo por la columna del lunes de su horario- Herbología con los Hufflelpuff y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas…¡MALDITA SEA!... **-dijo bastante molesto…-seguimos teniéndola con los malditos Slytherins…-escupió esto último mirando a Harry directamente a los ojos, Hermione estaba entretenida escogiendo una tostada entre tantas que había así que no notó el gesto, Harry sólo atinó a decir…  
  
- Hmmm **y ésta tarde dos horas de Adivinación…-gruñó **esperando que Ron por lo menos dijera un Sí que horror ´ pero al contrario de eso el pelirrojo ni siquiera le contestó, simplemente regresó su mirada al horario ignorando el comentario de Harry Olímpicamente  
  
**-Tendrían que haber abandonado esa asignatura como hice yo…-dijo Hermione con énfasis, untando mantequilla en la tostada - De esa manera estudiarían algo sensato como Aritmancia. **  
  
-Ja sí pero cre….intentó decir Harry pero Ron lo interrumpi  
  
**-Estás volviendo a comer, según veo…-dijo Ron, mirando a Hermione y las generosas cantidades de mermelada que añadía a su tostada, encima de la mantequilla… **de nuevo haciendo como si Harry no existiera.  
  
El pelinegro sólo calló y prefirió escuchar la conversación de sus amigos, sabía que Ron no lo perdonaría tan fácil, de pronto escuchó como llegaba el correo matutino y miró como bajaba un hermoso búho y se posaba en el hombro de Draco, éste miraba fascinado los dulces y pasteles que su madre le había enviado, él simplemente no había recibido nada.  
  
Una vez acabado el desayuno…  
-"Draco se ve hermoso ésta mañana"-recordó el sueño que tuvo y se sonrojo un poco…regresó la mirada al frente sólo para enfrentarse a la de ira que Ron tenía, éste apartó la mirada de Harry hacía la mesa de Slytherin y vio con odio al rubio que ya se levantaba para irse.  
  
-Malditos Slytherin- murmuró regresando la mirada a Harry…-será mejor ir caminando…-se levantó y Hermione lo siguió.  
  
-Vamos Harry-dijo la chica…-  
  
Las horas pasaron y Harry se sentía realmente incomodo con la actitud de Ron, Hermione no es para nada tonta, así que se había percatado de esto, y lo miraba con interrogación.  
  
Harry no sabía como resolver el problema con Ron y lo peor de todos es que parecía que al pelirrojo no le importaba mucho, eso le dolía, pareciera que éste problema no se iba a arreglar y que Ron ya no le iba a hablar, la verdad nunca había discutido con él, y si lo había hecho al poco rato ya estaban como si nada, ahora sabía que no sería así.  
  
La clase con Hagrid pasó sin novedad, excepto por que al parecer Malfoy no estaba interesado en molestarlos, ya que había llegado con sus serpientes y ni siquiera les habían hecho caso, Malfoy al llegar preguntó algo referente a los "Escregutos de cola explosiva", criatura a tratar ese día, y después hizo un comentario que respondió Hermione bruscamente, la verdad Draco ni siquiera les había dicho nada y aunque Hermione le respondió de esa manera el no dijo nada, simplemente miró a Harry y siguió observando a los "Escregutos"…la clase terminó sin insultos de parte de Draco a los Gryffindor y sin que Harry y Ron hablaran.  
  
La tarde llegó y con ella la insoportable clase de Adivinación con la igual o más insoportable profesora Trelawney, Harry no sabía que era peor la clase en sí o el hecho de que tenía que pasarla al lado de un Ron sarcástico y en completa tensión, pero después se dio cuenta de que ambas cosas se juntaban para hacerle el día aun más insoportable, pero agradecía a Merlín por no haber puesto pociones ese día en su horario; después estaba el asunto de Draco, todo eso lo desesperaba pues el rubio era para él un amor imposible, nunca podría aspirar a poder tener ni siquiera un mirada de amor departe de él, no como amigo, si no como amante, como la que vio en su sueño, Draco simplemente era algo prohibido, lejos de su alcance, ahora hasta temía que Draco lo hubiese engañado y que ya no le hablara como la noche anterior, que todo fuera como antes, que el antagonismo regresara y con el los insultos y desprecios, en verdad no quería algo así, él realmente quería acercarse a Draco.  
  
Estaba reflexionando en ello cuando de pronto escuchó la desagradable voz de Trelawney…  
  
**-Estás preocupado, querido mío- le dijo a Harry en tono lúgubre- Mi ojo interior puede ver detrás de tu valeroso rostro la atribulada alma que habita dentro. Y lamento decirte que tus preocupaciones no carecen de motivo. Veo ante ti tiempos difíciles…muy difíciles…Presiento que eso que temes realmente ocurrirá y quizá antes de lo que crees…  
  
La voz se convirtió en un susurro. **Harry regresó la mirada a Ron y éste a su vez lo miraba a él, pensaba que por primera vez la profesora había dicho la verdad…y desgraciadamente no le gustó nada…esa voz ahora no se apartaba de su cabeza.

**"…..Veo ante ti tiempos difíciles…muy difíciles…Presiento que eso que temes realmente ocurrirá y quizá antes de lo que crees…" **

Continuara…  
  
Y bueno hasta aquí el capítulo espero y les haya gustado, trato de apegarme al libro es que la verdad dando una repasada pues hay mucho material ahí que me va a ayudar.  
No pido Reviews por que sé que tal vez no los merezca….no esperen…SI SI PIDO REVIEWSSS!!! Aunque sea para recordármela jejeje.

Prometo dar más en los otros caps.

Nos vemos.

**Reina.Slashera.Valinor.Reino.Slash**


	7. Un encuentro con Moody

HOLA que tal?....aprovechando que me dieron un día de descanso me puse a escribir otro cap. Para ya no atrasarme con ésta historia por que prometí terminarla y eso haré  
  
NOTAS:  
  
-Me he tomado la libertad de colocar pedazos del cuarto libro "Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego" POR FAVOR ROWLING NO ME MATES!!!...todo es tuyo lo juro yo sólo lo tome para darle sabor a mi historia….habiendo aclarado eso, estos pasajes se encuentran en **Negrita. **Pero claro cambie cosas para que concordaran con la historia.  
  
"……" pensamientos de Harry  
  
Aquí se inicia un POV pero cuando acabe yo avisaré  
  
Gracias por leer.  
  
****

**UN ENCUENTRO CON MOODY**

**Harry-POV**  
  
Cuando la horrible y aburrida clase de Trelawney dio fin, nos dirigimos todos al Gran comedor para la cena, Ron seguía igual, no me dirigía una mirada siquiera, yo sólo escuchaba como iba refunfuñando de toda la tarea que la profesora nos había dejado, pero la verdad que él se lo ganó por hacer un comentario tan absurdo, debo admitir que fue chistoso pero no creo que la profesora pensará como nosotros.  
  
En el camino nos encontramos a Hermione que nos preguntó por la clase y a diferencia de nosotros a ella no le habían dejado ningún deber. Antes de llegar al vestíbulo pude ver a Draco que iba caminando escoltado por sus dos gorilas, que diferencia, Draco era tan hermoso y esas "cosas" tan…bueno eran Crabbe y Goyle.  
  
Sentí que me derretía cuando Draco me miró a los ojos e hizo una pequeña mueca, como una sonrisa…una hermosa sonrisa de él para mí…sólo para mí.  
Estaba pensando en ello cuando escuché la voz de mi compañero…Ron.  
-Que desagradable que nos tengamos que encontrar contigo justo antes de la cena…hacen que a uno se le quiten las ganas…dime ¿has pensado en lo desagradable que puede llegar a ser una serpiente tan asquerosa y repugnante como tú Malfoy?...-dijo Ron con tanto odio que hasta Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, él jamás había empezado una riña y menos con tanto público.  
  
-pero que dices Weasley…no tengo por que perder el tiempo contigo…y si hablamos de desagradables mejor empecemos por ti que…-Al parecer Draco no quería seguirle el juego…-Ja…que estupidez…-y trató de seguir su camino  
  
-Eres un maldito, un cobarde, sí, eso es lo que eres, ¿por qué no te quedas Malfoy?…o ya sé, eres como tu padre, una basura cobarde, un asesino y desgraciado mor…  
  
-Basta Ron!!- no me di cuenta que esas palabras habían salido de mi boca- no vale la pena…vamos-  
  
-No vale la pena...-alcancé a escuchar que Draco pronunciaba esas palabras muy despacio…- te diré Weasley que si hablamos de padres el tuyo es verdaderamente una basura…¿qué acaso no has visto los periódicos?…-alzó una mano y enseguida Crabbe colocó en ella uno….-mira hablan de tu padre y sus estúpidos errores, pero mira que desgracia, ni siquiera pueden escribir correctamente su nombre, es una vergüenza, es tan poca cosa que no se ponen a investigar de él…hasta sale tú madre en la foto…otra desgracia no? mírala parece...- siguió diciendo Draco que tenía la mirada fija en un Ron tan furioso que entre Hermione y yo apenas lográbamos contener.  
  
-No te metas con mi madre maldito desgraciado…-Ron estaba completamente rojo, no sabía si era por lo que Draco había dicho o por que todos estaban presenciando la riña… no me había gustado para nada como hablaba y ofendía a la señora Weasley, que había sido como una madre para mí, sería tal vez una razón por la que dije algo de lo que ahora me arrepiento.  
  
**-Métetelo por donde te quepa Malfoy…Vamos Ron…**-miré su expresión, parecía desconcertado, tal vez creyó que no me metería, y eso debí hacer, no meterme, no debí.  
  
**-¡Ah Potter! Tu has pasado el verano con ellos, ¿Verdad?- **me miró a los ojos…-Dime ¿Ese es el aspecto real de su madre o sólo es la foto? Parece una...- "no a la señora Weasley no Draco" pensé  
  
**-¿Y te has fijado en tu madre, Malfoy?-pregunté- esa expresión que tiene, como si estuviera oliendo mierda, ¿la tiene siempre, o sólo cuando estás tu cerca?... **-su pálido rostro adquirió un leve sonrojo  
  
**-No te atrevas a insultar a mi madre Potter...- **sus ojos reflejaban enojo, rabia, pero también pude distinguir tristeza y aún así dije…  
  
**-Pues mantén cerrada tu grasienta bocaza…-** con eso Draco me miro más que furioso, yo me di la vuelta y vi como Ron me dirigía una sonrisa de satisfacción…- vamos..-le dije, el asintió, nos dirigimos a nuestro destino inicial cuando de pronto sentí como algo candente arañaba un lado de mi cara, al parecer Draco había enviado un hechizo contra mi y me disponía a sacar la varita de mi túnica cuando escuche un grito.  
  
**-¡HA, NO, TÚ NO, MUCHACHO!- **era Moody que bajaba cojeando por la escalera de mármol, todo había sido rápido, el profesor convirtió a Draco en un hurón blanco, yo me quedé sin habla, sólo miraba como Crabbe se dirigía a él y trataba de recogerlo pero el profesor volvió a intervenir diciéndole que no se atreviera a tocarlo, a mi se me partió el alma, no pude creer lo que mi estupidez hizo; el profesor se separó de mi y se acercó a los tres Slytherin.  
  
Draco, convertido en hurón, trató de escapar de Moody corriendo a las mazmorras pero éste no se lo permitió elevándolo por los aires, a tres metros aproximadamente.  
  
**-¡Me parece que no vas a ir a ningún lado!... **-el hurón bajo a gran velocidad y dio un golpe seco, rebotando, el pequeño animal dio un chillido que hizo que mi ser se estremeciera…"ES DRACO MALDICI"N ES DRACO…" me dije e intenté ir a detener a Moody pero Ron me detuvo del brazo  
  
-No te atrevas Harry…-su mirada era de diversión absoluta, nunca había visto así a Ron, la sangre me hervía pero como el estúpido que soy me quede parado, regrese la mirada al profesor que cada vez elevaba más y más a Draco, y éste al caer rebotaba dolorosamente, vi las aterradas expresiones de los Slytherin y como Crabbe y Goyle intentaron acercarse y lo hubieran hecho si no fuera por que…  
  
**-¡PROFESOR MOODY!- **era la profesora McGonagall, el hombre volteó a mirarla con toda tranquilidad y acto seguido elevó más alto a Draco….**-¿QUÉ…QUÉ ESTÁ USTED HACIENDO?...- **seguía mirando horrorizada la escena…-DETENGASE INMEDIANTEMENTE…- gritó bajando de prisa las escaleras y sacando su varita…en ese momento por fin reapareció Draco **con un ruido seco, hecho un ovillo en el suelo, con el pelo lacio y rubio caído sobre la cara, **abría la boca para tratar de alcanzar aire, pero cada vez que lo intentaba se veía que dolía, pues se quejaba, vi perfectamente como un hilo de sangre descendía por su boca, él intentó ponerse de pie pero no podía, Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron y le quisieron ayudar pero el los apartó, cuando por fin pudo levantarse miro a Moody con verdadera furia, sus ojos grises estaban llenos de lágrimas de dolor y humillación, Dios como me dolía verlo así, si antes mi alma se había partido ahora no quedaba nada de ella, ni un pequeño fragmento, ¿Cómo pude hacerlo?¿Por qué demonios no lo detuve?  
  
**-Mi padre…-**susurró pero Moody lo interrumpi  
  
**-¿Ah, sí?. Bien conozco a tu padre, desde hace mucho, muchacho. Dile que Moody vigilará a su hijo muy de cerca…Bueno, supongo que el jefe de tu casa es Snape ¿no?...- **le preguntó a Draco, a lo que éste respondió un leve 's'…- **otro viejo amigo…hace mucho que tengo ganas de charlar con el viejo Snape…vamos, adelante…**- dijo sujetándolo del brazo con brusquedad, Draco se quejó pero antes de que Moody lo sacara del vestíbulo, me dirigió una mirada, en ella había tristeza y…no podía creerlo, en ella había odio puro, no era como antes, que peleábamos y nos dirigíamos supuestas miradas de rencor…no, ésta mirada nunca la había visto…ahora lo sabía, Draco jamás sería mi amigo.  
  
Sentía que mi corazón dolía, tenía ganas inmensas de llorar, gritar, correr, alcanzarlos y arrancarlo del brazo de aquel viejo desgraciado que había lastimado así a mi dragón, pedirle que me perdonara, decirle que había sido un estúpido…pero en cambió de eso me quede parado observando como se iban, como desaparecían por el pasillo.  
  
Después escuché algo que me terminó de helar la sangre…  
  
**-No me hablen…**-dijo Ron a lo que Hermione preguntó el por qué…-**por que quiero fijar esto en mi memoria para siempre…**-había contestado Ron con una expresión de inmensa dicha en su rostro…-**Draco Malfoy, el increíble hurón saltador…**- Hermione bajo la mirada y después la alzo mirando directamente a mis ojos y dijo…  
  
-No sabemos si Malfoy quedó herido de verdad…no se le veía bien…-dijo aun mirando a mis ojos, supongo que estaba estudiando mi reacción…-La profesora hizo muy bien en detenerlo.  
  
**-¡HERMIONE!...-gritó Ron con furia…-¡No me arruines el mejor momento de mi vida!...- **escuché claramente como Hermione hacia un ruido de reprobación y bajaba de nuevo la mirada…- vamos a cenar, esto hay que festejarlo…-Ron caminó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro, yo en cambio sentía que mi mundo se deshacía, necesitaba ver como se encontraba Draco, lo que había dicho Mione era verdad, no sabíamos que tanto lo había herido ese bastardo. Como Ron se había adelantado, me quedé con Hermione.  
  
-¿Harry por qué tenias esa expresión?...bueno sé que me dirás que sucede cuando te sientas preparado, sólo recuerda que en mí puedes confiar, no soy como Ron, yo si te entenderé…y verás que te apoyaré…ahora…vamos a cenar, o por lo menos intentémoslo…- intentémoslo' la duda se reflejo en mi rostro por que ella respondió…- sí Harry, a mi tampoco me gustó que ese Profesor le hiciera eso a Malfoy, por que bien sabemos que el que inició todo no fue él…fue Ron…no creas que no me doy cuenta…sé que algo le pasa a…y que tanto tú como Malfoy tienen que ver…Ron jamás iniciaría una pelea por que sí…pero como te digo…sé que cuando creas conveniente me lo dirás…vamos…- me sonrió y caminó rumbo al Gran comedor…yo me quedé parado en el mismo lugar y sentí como una lágrima silenciosa corría por mi mejilla.  
  
¿Por qué no hice nada? ¿Por qué soy tan estúpido?...no puedo creer que haya echado todo a perder…Draco…mi amigo, mi amor secreto…te fallé y que tarde me di cuenta……Draco...perdóname mi dragón…perdóname…  
  
**POV end **  
  
Dos figuras se movían rumbo a las mazmorras, mientras una cojeaba la otra era prácticamente arrastrada por la primera…  
  
-muévete maldito muchacho…muévete…-decía Moody el cual seguía sujetando fuertemente a Draco por el brazo, el rubio no podía caminar muy rápido pues el dolor en sus costillas era punzante, seguramente por las caídas se había lastimado una…la cabeza le dolía y ahora el brazo también, éste hombre al parecer no se daba cuenta de lo fuerte que lo estaba sujetando, era eso o lo hacía apropósito…en una de esas cuando iban doblando una esquina Draco ya no podía sostenerse en pie así que cayó de rodillas jalando a Moody que perdió un poco el equilibrio, sólo así pudo soltarse un poco…..-¡¡¡ARRIBA MOCOSO…DE PIE!!!....-gritó tirando del brazo nuevamente pero ahora con mayor brusquedad, Draco se quej  
  
-Suélteme maldito bastardo me está lastimando…-dijo tratando en vano de soltarse…aunque mejor no lo hubiera dicho…  
  
-COMO ME DIJISTE MALDITO MOCOSO…- Moody lo puso frente a él y levanto una mano, iba a propinarle una bofetada cuando de pronto se escuchó una voz…  
  
-¡¡¡PERO QUÉ CREE QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!!!...-era Cedric que aparecía por el pasillo, Draco lo miró y se sorprendió al ver que en ese rostro aquellos ojos siempre amables parecían fuego puro, había furia, enojo, jamás imaginó que vería a Cedric así alguna vez…-  
  
-No te importa muchacho, ahora apártate, llevaré a este mocoso ante Snape…-dijo jalándolo del brazo de una manera extremadamente brusca, a lo que Draco se quejó…-  
  
-Como se atreve ha..  
  
-Diggory…¿qué sucede aquí?...-era Snape que al aparecer detrás de Cedric se quedo frió al observar como ese hombre traía a Draco…-¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí Moody?...¿por qué trae a Draco así?...-  
  
-Draco…ya veo…seguramente y él te dice Severus serpientes que son…se conocen entre ellas…-la voz de Moody era de autentico odio…-ante eso Cedric intentó acercarse hacía aquel hombre que aun tenía a Draco sujetado del brazo pero Snape lo detuvo y lo miró a los ojos…-  
  
-Espera yo me encargo…-susurró al muchacho que tenía un rostro de preocupación absoluta…- antes que nada Moody te exijo que sueltes a mi alumno y segundo quiero que me expliques el por qué lo traes en éste estado- dijo mirando como se encontraba Draco  
  
-Fíjate Snape que tú muchacho atacó por la espalda a Potter y para mí eso es un acto de cobardía, debería estar avergonzado…por eso le apliqué un pequeño castigo…y ahora nos dirigíamos a tu "despacho" a hablar al respecto…¿no es así "joven Malfoy"?...-al no recibir respuesta Moody lo estruja bruscamente y vuelve a preguntar…-¿no es así?...-Draco lo miraba con Odio, sentía como sus ojos ardían, y lo peor de todo es que lo estaba avergonzando frente a su padrino y a su novio, dos de las personas más importantes en su vida, como le dolía ver la expresión que tenía Ced en el rostro, nunca le había gustado preocuparlo y ahora lo estaba haciendo.  
  
-QUE LO SUELTE!!!...-había gritado Cedric  
  
-¿C"MO TE ATREVES A ALZARME LA VOZ MOCOSO?...- avanzó hacia Ced, sujetando a Draco aun, a esto Severus se colocó entre ambos y estaba apunto de sacar su varita cuando de pronto se escuch  
  
-Suéltelo ya Profesor Moody…-era la voz del profesor Dumbledore a sus espaldas, acompañado de una asustada McGonagall  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore…yo sólo trataba de impartir un castigo per….  
  
-He dicho que suelte al muchacho Moody…-los ojos azules detrás de esos anteojos de luna mostraban decisión  
  
-está bien, está bien…- soltó a Draco bruscamente y como éste no estaba en muy buenas condiciones cayó de rodillas quejándose y colocando un brazo alrededor de su estómago…  
  
-DRACO!!!...-Cedric corrió y se arrodilló junto al otro muchacho pasando un brazo por sus hombros mientras le levantaba delicadamente el rostro…-¿Qué te duele mi dragón?...-preguntó muy despacio para que sólo él le escuchara…  
  
-Ced…-Draco sentía que las lágrimas descendían por su rostro, la humillación y el dolor eran demasiados.  
  
-Diggory por favor lleve al joven Malfoy a la enfermería, Profesores Moody y Snape síganme a mi despacho…necesitamos arreglar éste asunto…-  
  
Ced levantó con sumo cuidado a Draco rodeándole la cintura con un brazo y tomando un brazo del rubio lo colocó sobre sus hombros para que se apoyara, siempre tratando de no dañarlo.  
  
Ya en la enfermería Madame Pomfrey atendió de inmediato a Draco y después de revisarlo y darle unos cuantos medicamentos le sugirió que se quedará por esa noche.  
  
-¿ya te sientes mejor Dragón?...-Ced estaba sentado a su lado mientras acariciaba su rostro y apartaba uno que otro cabello de su frente…  
  
-Sí…Ced…yo no…es que…- Cedric colocó un dedo sobre los labios del rubio y le sonrió con ternura  
  
-No tienes que explicarme nada mi niño…quiero que descanses y te olvides de esto ¿sí?...-  
  
-Está bien…-Draco sonrió y colocó una mano sobre el rostro de Cedric, a su vez éste colocó la suya sobre la del rubio y se recargó en ella…- antes que me termine de hacer efecto la medicina y me quede dormido…¿te ayudó Severus con lo de tu poción?...  
  
-hay Dragón siempre preocupado por mí…sí me ayudó…ya sabes siempre dice que me ayudará siempre y cuando no me atreva a dañar a su ahijado…por que de lo contrario sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa…-Draco y Cedric rieron ante tal comentario…Hacia poco menos de un año que Snape se había enterado de su relación, y a diferencia de que lo que ambos creyeron el profesor tomó el asunto con total naturalidad y hasta cierto punto se sentía feliz que Draco hubiera encontrado a tan buen compañero, pero eso sí, siempre que podía amenazaba a Ced diciéndole que cuidará a Draco, bromeando según él pero bien sabían que Severus hablaba en serio…-Descansa ya mi niño…mañana vendré temprano para esperar que salgas de aquí ¿te parece?...  
  
-Por supuesto…-Draco bostezó- nos vemos mañana…mi amor…- y cerró los ojos…-Ced besó su frente y se levantó para dirigirse a la salida... iría a hablar con Severus de lo ocurrido.  
  
Continuara……  
  
Me quedó más largo de lo que creí…¿les gustó?...a mi sí ….bueno espero y sí les haya gustado.

ISOBO: Gracias por el comentario la vdd que no creí que llegara ninguno, tienes razón al estar molesta ;; lo siento, pero aquí tienes otro cap. espero no te defraude y dejes más comentarios aunque sigas recordándomela jjejejejeje U.

Yo he cumplido actualizando lo más rápido que puedo, sólo espero que vean esto y me dejen en verdad Reviews . Siento que como pasó tiempo la historia ya no gusta, si es así pues haganmelo saber en sus comentarios a mi no me molesta al contrario agradezco que se den un tiempo para leerla, pero eso sí, si ya no les interesa está historia va pa' fuera NO ES AMENAZA HEEEE O.O....sólo que para que tenerlas leyendo algo que no interesa gracias por su comprensión.

BYE

R.Slashera.Valinor.R.Slash.


	8. Días de Averno

Hola siento la tardanza pero es que eh tenido bastantes cosas que hacer…ya saben, tarea, tarea y más tarea…pero bueno aquí tienen otro cap. espero y les agrade.

Respuestas a Reviews:

**GaBo0:** hola...que bueno que sigas leyendo por acá...la verdad me da cosita el pobre de Draco pero ni modo le tocó sufir...y no Snape no sabe que Moody es Crouch.,espero sigas dejando comentarios

**shizet: **No sabes como me alegra que te guste la hisotoria...gracias por leer...bueno lo de Draco tienes razón, lo admito...pero también admito que aun no pasa lo peor ;;...y de Harry el también está sufriendo aunque por lo que hiso se lo medio merece ¿verdad?...na' más no me lo patees fuerte jejejejeej . Sigue leyendo y dejando comentarios.

Les doy la más cordial invitación a mi grupo de MSN **_VALINOR REINO SLASH_** para que cuando tengan tiempo se den un paseo por allá y es que lo acabo de abrir y pues tengo la promoción de que a los primeros 5 miembros les haré un montaje de su pareja favorita....claro está no soy profesional pues apenas estoy empezando pero un montajito bonito sí puedo hacer para agradecer su participación...todo esto si gustan .

NOTAS:

-pensamientos de los personajes **"…"**

Ahora sí a leer….

"DÍAS DE AVERNO"

Unas horas después de haber salido de la enfermería, Cedric decidió ir al despacho de Severus, seguro ya habría llegado de la reunión con Dumbledore, al entrar vio que el profesor se encontraba sentado en su sillón individual leyendo o al menos eso aparentaba.

-¿Profesor?...-al no recibir respuesta dijo…- Severus vengo a hacerle unas preguntar respecto a lo sucedido hace unas horas… ¿Severus?

-Diggory…-apartó la vista del libro para dirigirla al muchacho…-¿cómo se encuentra Draco?

-…él está bien, Madame Pomfrey le suministro unos medicamentos y ésta noche se quedará en la enfermería…dígame por favor… ¿qué ocurrió? ¿Por qué ese profesor traía en ese estado a Draco?...

-Al parecer Draco tuvo una discusión con los Gryffindor…con Weasley y Potter, para variar, y el profesor Moody presenció como Draco atacaba con un hechizo a Potter y decidió imponer un "castigo"…lo convirtió en un hurón y lo elevó por los aires para luego dejarlo caer varias veces-Snape colocó el libro a un lado…-lo lastimó y humilló…- se puso de pie, caminó y se paró frente a la chimenea, todo esto mientras cerraba fuertemente el puño…- frente a todos…frente a Potter…-susurró esto último…-por eso Draco estaba en ese estado…por que Moody creyó conveniente hacerlo

Cedric sentía que la sangre le hervía ¿cómo se había atrevido ese profesor a hacer tal cosa?

-ya veo…yo…me retiro…-se dirigió a la puerta…-gracias por la informa…

-No te vayas a atrever Diggory…- dijo de pronto Snape…-no es conveniente que hagas lo que estás pensando…- decía sin dejar observar las llamas, conocía perfectamente el carácter del chico, además se veía claramente las intenciones que éste tenía, bastaba sólo con escuchar su voz para entender lo que pretendía.

-Mmmmj…-suspiró y sin dejar de darle la espalda hizo una pequeña mueca…una sonrisa, pero no como las que normalmente tiene en su rostro…no…ésta era totalmente diferente, después cerró los ojos y dijo…-No se preocupe Severus…por Draco…por él no haré nada…pero si ese profesor vuelve a…-hizo una pasusa…-será mejor que no se vuelva a atrever a ponerle un dedo encima…-abrió lentamente los ojos…- por que entonces me conocerá…conocerá al verdadero Cedric Diggory…- y sin más salió.

Severus observa entre las llamas el rostro de Potter

-Esa sonrisa…siempre esa maldita sonrisa…todos protegen a Potter…al ´infeliz que vivió´…todos solapan sus gracias estúpidas…pero como no…"él es el futuro del Mundo mágico"-imitó lo que Dumbledore una vez le había dicho-…claro…no hay espacio para los demás…a Dumbledore no le importa nadie más que él…sí a Draco le hubiese ocurrido algo, seguro sólo lo regañaría y ya…Potter…siempre Potter…el protegido de todos...-Severus se volvió a sentar en su sillón…tenía que meditar muchas cosas…y entre ellas…Moody.

……………………………………

A la mañana siguiente Draco salió de la enfermería muy temprano, Madame Pomfrey le aconsejó que no se esforzara mucho y que si se sentía mal mejor se fuera a descansar a su habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes Dragón?...-escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

-Mejor…físicamente…- le sonrió…-Ced gracias por venir y por lo de ayer...

-Por ti haría lo que sea…-se acercó y acarició suavemente la mejilla del rubio, recibiendo otra cálida sonrisa de éste y un ligero "lo s

Pero en sí Draco había estado a punto de decir Entonces no participes en el vendito sorteo para el Torneo ese´

-Bueno si te sientes mal o algo no dudes en decírmelo o mejor por que no te vas a descansar a…

-No Cedric…estoy bien…Pomfrey me sugirió lo mismo…pero igual le dije que no, por favor no te preocupes…ahora me voy a arreglar para la primera clase que ya no me va a dar tiempo de ir a desayunar…-

-Hmmmm…bueno…pero por favor ve a comer, en estos últimos días no has comido bien, y no me digas que no es cierto, por que te conozco…sé que algo te preocupa…pero bueno ya me lo dirás…ahora …no quiero que se te haga tarde…¿qué te toca?... ¿pociones?...

-S

-Bueno vamos…te acompaño a tu casa…-se dirigieron a dicho lugar y al llegar Ced dijo…-Entonces nos vemos luego….y cuídate por favor…-besó su frente…-adiós

-Sí lo haré…hasta luego…-dijo la contraseña y entró por el retrato, ya en su habitación se sentó en la cama y pensó en lo ocurrido el día de ayer…**"Potter…¿por qué?… si yo en verdad creí que eras mi amigo o por lo menos que podía confiar en ti….ah pero eso me pasa por Idiota…sólo a mi se me ocurre que el gran Harry Potter podría ser mi amigo…y lo pero de todo es que le conté todo…DEMONIOS!!! Le dije TODO…" **colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro…-**"seguro se está riendo de mi…él y la maldita comadreja se han de estar burlando…"**-después de un rato en esa posición y de imaginar las caras de ambos Gryffindor riéndose pensó…-**"JA que lo hagan…pero que ni se atrevan a decirle algo a Ced por que me las pagarán…" **–se levantó con decisión…- Sí…que ni se te ocurra molestar a Cedric por que entonces no vivirás para contarlo Potter…maldito seas…- después de haber meditado fue a arreglarse para las clases…a pesar de todo…la vida seguía…

…………

-Harry… ¿no piensas probar el desayuno?...-preguntó preocupada Hermione…-ya casi acaba la hora y tu no has tomado ni jugo…Harry… ¿me escuchas?…-pero él sólo tenía cabeza para pensar en algo…o más bien en alguien

**-"Draco… ¿cómo te encontrarás?… ¿por qué no llegaste a desayunar?…Draco…"-**sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos

-Sí, tienes razón Fred…jamás se me va a olvidar…viste bien su cara…como me hubiera gustado tomar una foto en ese momento…jajajajajaj se veía patético…- era Ron que seguía burlándose de lo ocurrido a Draco…por lo que Harry no aguantó más y se puso de pie…-Hey Harry amigo, ¿ya te vas?...aún no termina el desayuno…- dijo con falsa inocencia

-Lo sé Ron…pero hay algo en el ambiente que me molesta…además no tengo hambre…- y sin más caminó hasta la puerta y ya cuando iba a pasar por ella regresó la mirada a la mesa de Hufflepuff…justo para encontrarse con una mirada, una mirada que sintió que se merecía…Era Cedric que había llegado hace rato y que desde que lo hizo no dejó de verlo, una de las tantas razones por las que no quería ni levantar el rostro del plato, sabía que él se había enterado de lo de Draco…se notaba en su forma de verle…Harry ya no aguantó más y salió lo más rápido que pudo.

-Cedric…come, que no tienes mucho tiempo…-dijo Lisa una des sus compañeras…-

-Sí tienes razón**…-"Potter…Harry Potter…no se ve que sea una mala persona…pero…entonces…bueno ya lo investigar"-**y siguió comiendo

……………

-Me toca pociones…Draco estará ahí…o quizá esté en la enfermería…-ya en la entrada del salón se quedó paralizado…pues frente a él venía caminando, con paso seguro, el Slytherin sin siquiera voltear a verlo…-Dra…-no pudo terminar la palabra pues el rubio entró al salón ignorándolo por completo…-Harry decidió quedarse ahí, aún faltaban unos minutos para que diera comienzo la clase de Snape…lo mejor sería esperar a Hermione y sus demás compañeros.

………

-Severus…buenos días…-dijo mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre su lugar de trabajo…

-Buenos días Draco…no te preguntaré como te sientes por que seguro el empalagoso de Diggory ya lo hizo y debo deducir que no te encuentras tan mal pues estás aqu

-Severus…-regañó Draco por lo dicho a Ced, pero bien sabía que aunque el Hufflepuff hubiese estado presente su padrino lo abría dicho…-pero en algo tienes razón…ya me preguntó y al igual que a él te digo que estoy bien y que no se preocupen…sólo fueron unos ligeros golpes que Pomfrey pudo tratar fácilmente…nada de cuidado…-

-Hmmmmmj…-gruñó como respuesta…al fin y al cabo era Severus Snape y esa era su forma de demostrar preocupación

La clase pasó sin nada fuera de lo común…Severus quitando puntos a los Gryffindor…Hermione siendo ignorada por saber la respuesta…Neville estallando calderos…Neville castigado…Neville con crisis nerviosa…sí…una clase normal de pociones.

El día se convirtió en un completo infierno para Harry y eso que apenas comenzaba. Iban caminando Hermione y él rumbo a la biblioteca para hacer la tarea de Pociones cuando vio a Draco seguido de sus dos gorilas…bueno de Crabbe y Goyle (Beth: recordemos que, a diferencia de Harry, ellos habían intentado hacer algo para ayudar a Draco el día del "castigo" de Moody así que por lo menos se merecen que les dejemos decir gorilas o guardaespaldas .)…

-Harry…-dijo Hermione al ver como el pelinegro no apartaba la vista de los Slytherin…-escucha…no sé que pasa pero cre…-y no tuvo tiempo de dar el consejo por que Harry caminaba decidido hacia los otros chicos….-Hay no Harry…-suspiró resignada y se encargó de seguirlo

-Dra…Malfoy debemos hablar…

-Potter…no veo por que tengamos que hacerlo…me estás quitando valiosos segundos de mi tiempo…- dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos…- así que…fuera de mi camino

-Por favor Malfoy…necesitamos aclarar cosas…- intentaba soportar la mirada del Slytherin pero era realmente difícil…-

- dije…fuera de mi camino Potter…-habiendo dicho esto intentó pasar por un lado del Gryffindor pero una mano lo sujetó del brazo…-

-y yo dije…tenemos que hablar…- Harry no sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza, tanto física como mental, para hacer lo que estaba haciendo

-Suéltame Potter…-Malfoy intentó soltarse pero Harry lo sujetó más fuerte

-Dra…

-Que no entiendes Potter…quiere que le partamos la cara ¿verdad?…-preguntó Crabbe a lo que Goyle asintió…ambos se acercaron con varitas arriba pero Harry no desistía

-Harry ya basta por favor…vámonos…-era Hermione que lo miraba angustiada…- luego lo intentarás…por favor…-la chica tenía la varita sujeta entre la túnica por si los Slytherin decidían atacar.

-Está bien…-soltó a Draco y lo miró a los ojos…-luego hablaremos

-no…nunca hablaremos…yo no pierdo mi tiempo con perdedores como tu…- y sin más se fue

-Harry…

-lo eché a perder Hermione…eché todo a perder…-dijo bajando la mirada…la chica se acercó y le acarició suavemente la espalda

-tranquilo…verás que todo tiene solución…-sonri

-no lo sé…-ambos se fueron a la biblioteca donde Harry le contó parte del problema a su amiga.

-Él estaba ahí, cerca del lago, yo había salido a caminar y lo vi…se encontraba realmente mal Mione…al principio cuando me acerqué ,como era lógico, me dijo que me apartara que no era mi asunto…después cuando vio que no lo iba a hacer se resignó… pasamos un tiempo platicando…sí platicando civilizadamente…-dijo al ver el rostro de su amiga…-me dijo que estaba preocupado…pero no te puedo decir por que…- ella sólo asintió…-yo le ofrecí mi amistad…le dije que siempre había querido que todo fuera diferente y eso tu bien lo sabes-ella volvió a asentir-…le dije que olvidáramos el antagonismo…que en verdad podía confiar en mi…al principio se negó…pero después todo cambió…dijo que en verdad necesitaba un amigo…y que confiaría en mi…me sentí realmente feliz, por fin iba poder acercarme a él…aunque fuera como amigo…pero bueno, él me dijo que era lo que le inquietaba…en ese momento pude ver al verdadero Draco Malfoy…al Draco con sentimientos…al Draco vulnerable…al Draco con el que siempre había soñado…vi sus verdaderos ojos…esos ojos que estaban llenos de tristeza y miedo…no los fríos de siempre…¡Ah Mione! si tu lo hubieras visto…-Harry siente como una lágrima silenciosa corre por su mejilla…- pero lo eche todo a perder ayer …todo se fue a la basura…

-Harry…-ella palmea su espalda…-no todo está perdido… ¿por qué no intentas hablar con él de nuevo?…pero cuando esté sólo…quizá y todo se arregla y tal vez él y tu…

-No Mione…él y yo nunca podríamos llegar a nada…nunca…por que Draco ya tiene a quien querer…

-Ah…-bajó la mirada…-entonces Malfoy estaba preocupado por esa persona… ¿no es así?...-lo mir

-Sí…-asintió…-él ama con todo su corazón a esa persona…y por lo que me pude dar cuenta esa otra persona le ama de igual manera…y créeme Hermione, yo no tengo oportunidad…-más lágrimas salieron por esas bellas esmeraldas, Harry ya no podía contenerlas…- por que provoqué que le hicieran daño…por que soy un estúpido Hermione…soy un estúpido…- y sin más lloró desconsoladamente, ocultando su cara entra las manos, la chica sólo atinó a abrazarlo…-yo…yo lo amo…yo lo amo…pero el me odia…

Hermione sintió pena por su amigo, en verdad estaba sufriendo.

Otro día pasó y éste no fue diferente para Harry, los insultos por parte de Malfoy seguían y ahora eran más hirientes…Harry sólo lo miraba pero nunca le contestaba, a diferencia de Ron que era el que seguía las peleas, él simplemente se apartaba y los dejaba discutiendo.

Hermione reñía siempre con Ron, queriendo hacerlo recapacitar de la loca idea de participar en el sorteo para el Torneo de los Tres magos, diciéndole que era prácticamente imposible que pudiera entrar en él pero el pelirrojo era verdaderamente terco.

Ya dos días habían pasado después del percance entre Moody y Draco, Harry tendría su primera clase de Artes Oscuras y la verdad no tenía nada de ganas de entrar a ella, a pesar de que todos los alumnos hablaban maravillas de ese profesor a él le desagradaba.

Pero la clase no fue tan aburrida como pensó, el profesor Moody les enseñó las maldiciones imperdonables, Imperius, Cruciatus y Avada Kedavra, aunque fue de una manera muy gráfica para su gusto, era espeluznante ver como se podía controlar, dañar y asesinar con esos tres conjuros, y la verdad saber que Voldemort los utilizaba como él utilizaba el "Accio" para cualquier cosa era realmente aterrador.

Pero con todo y que la clase fuera muy buena a Harry seguía sin parecerle el profesor, una de las razones es que se había dado cuenta que el ojo mágico de Moody en los desayuno, comidas y cenas y siempre que podía no dejaba de vigilar a Draco, si a él eso le molestaba al rubio debía enfurecerle, pero nunca lo demostraba, también se dio cuenta de las actitudes tanto de Cedric como del profesor Snape en cuanto a Moody, parecía que al igual que a él, les molestaba.

…………………………………………………………………

Por otro lado Draco ya estaba mejor, aunque el rencor hacía Moody no disminuía y más cuando sentía como ese ojo maldito lo observaba a cada segundo, eso lo molestaba en verdad, sabía que no podía respirar sin que Moody se diera cuenta de ello, y aún con todo eso no dejó de molestar a Potter…

-Potter…ese traidor…pero bueno…ya no me importa en lo más mínimo…- se recostó en su gran cama…-"** ¿Por qué te engañas Malfoy?...si sabes que sí te importa… ¿por qué entonces no lo odias?...SÍ LO ODIO!!!!... está bien está bien….no lo odio…es algo que siento…es como sí Potter fuera…especial…como si…a pesar de todo…el fuera mi amigo…PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTÁS PENSANDO MALFOY!!! Por culpa del maldito Gryffindor fuiste humillado frente a toda la esuela… ¿cómo puedes creer que él es aún tu amigo?…"- **ahhhhh yaaaa!!!...-colocó ambas manos sobre su cabeza, a veces sus pensamientos eran demasiado confusos....-comenzó a dolerme la cabeza…maldito Potter mira lo que provocas…-miró el reloj que tenía en su escritorio…-MALDICI"N YA SE ME HIZO TARDE!!!...-se paró y se arregló lo mejor que pudo, tenía cita con Cedric, ese sábado iban a ir a Hogsmeade.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo por los pasillos y al llegar a la entrada del colegio, donde ya estaban la mayoría de los estudiantes, pudo divisar entra la gente a Cedric, que sonría encantadoramente a una bella chica que lo tenía sujeto por el brazo.

-Tranquilo Draco tranquilo…así son esas perras resbalosas…además bien sabes que Cedric es tuyo…-susurraba para sí…pero después de un rato y de ver como la Ravenclaw se le pegaba más y más decidió actuar…caminó hacia donde estaban ellos y pasó tranquilamente por enfrente tosiendo un poco, enseguida Cedric se despidió de la chica de cabellos oscuros y fue tras él…- ocupado ¿no Ced?...-dijo aparentando calma, ambos se habían alejado de los otros alumnos.

-Bueno no…ella es Cho Chang…una chica de…

-No me interesa quien sea ni nada referente a ella Diggory…se la estaban pasando bien ¿verdad? Siento haber interrumpido…-se recargó en un pilar cerca del lugar y cruzó los brazos.

-Hay Dragón otra vez…bien sabes que jamás me fijaría en nadie que no seas tu…Cho es sólo una amiga, ella me estaba preguntando de una jugada de Quidditch y…

-Seguro por eso se te pegaba tanto…ya entiendo… ¿qué te preguntaba? "¡OH! Cedric Cedric dime ¿Cómo puedo restregármele a la Snitch? ¿Así está bien?"- dijo tratando de imitar la voz de la chica para después hacer un puchero.

-Draco…-sonrió cariñosamente ante el comentario del rubio y más aún por el puchero que acababa de hacer, lo jaló de la mano y lo puso frente a él…-no tengo ojos más que para ti…a ti es a quien amo…tu eres la persona más importante en mi vida Dragón…por favor créeme…-y lo acercó para abrazarlo

-está bien…te perdono…- dijo hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del Hufflepuff, ¿cómo podía enojarse con él? Si lo amaba tanto…-hueles bien…-dijo despegando su rostro de aquel bello lugar para sonreírle

-Fue el perfume que me regalaste…-besó su frente…-vamos…creo que ya empezaron a salir…-le dio un fugaz beso en los labios y ambos salieron rumbo a Hogsmeade.

…………………………………………………………………………

Dos semanas…dos largas semanas habían pasado desde aquel día…para Cedric y para Draco todo iba bien, uno que otro arranque de celos por parte del Slytherin pero nada que fuera de cuidado, Cedric era sincero, sólo a él lo amaba; pero para Harry no todo era color de rosa…cada vez se hundía más y más en la desesperación…Draco era cada vez más inalcanzable.

Continuara…

A partir de aquí la vida de Draco cambiará…pues se acerca el sorteo para el Torneo de los tres magos… ¿Cómo reaccionará Draco ante la noticia que se acerca?... ¿y Harry?...hay me va a dar cosita hacer sufrir a mi Dragón pero es necesario para el bien del Fic …bueno espero comentarios….sena buenos o malos…


	9. La Llegada

Hola disculpen la enorme tardanza pero aquí lo tienen…es la llegada de las escuelas, espero les guste…Éste capítulo está basado en el libro 5 "_Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego_", así que **ALGUNAS** de las situaciones son como la gran J.K Rowling dice en su bello libro, lo demás pues es invento mío .

Respuesta a los Reviews:

- **ISOBO**: como crees que te la voy a recordar, al contrario, agradezco que leas el fic y que te guste, espero y así siga y no te decepcione. SALUDOS

- **Paola**: jajajajaja tienes mucho pero mucha razón lo que le pasa a Harry se lo tiene bien merecido, pero créeme la vida da muchas vueltas ya veremos como le va. Gracias por dejar cometario. SALUDOS.

-**GaBo0:**a mi también me gusta cuando Draco está celoso es tan lindo, pero pobre Draco yo creo que lo mejor es que disfrute las cosas con Ced, por que ya no le va a durar mucho wujajajaja ejem…gracias por el comentario espero te siga gustando el fic. SALUDOS.

**"………"** pensamientos de los personajes.

****

**"La llegada"**

Para Harry la clase de Moody se convirtió en la tercera más insoportable, siendo la primera Pociones y la segunda Adivinación. Ese día el profesor había decidido que cada alumno se sometería a la maldición Imperius, ¿Qué vendría después? ¿El Avada Kedavra?

-Bien, bien…ahora Brown Lavender…-el pelinegro observó como la chica actuaba como ardilla siguiendo después los demás alumnos, hasta que tocó su turno…-Potter Harry

**-"perfecto que hará conmigo…hacerme pasar por gallina o ponerme a bailar o cantar…que vergüenza…no, yo no quiero parecer tonto…suerte que no tenemos ésta clase con Slytherin por que si no…momento…que le habrá dicho a Draco que hiciera…maldito…seguro y…"**

-Ya está Potter o todavía seguirá en las nubes…

-¿Eh?...lo siento señor…ya estoy listo…-se paró frente al profesor

-Bien… ¡IMPERIO!…- el hechizó fue lanzado…Harry estaría de un momento a otro bajo la maldición.

**-"Me siento tranquilo…es muy agradable…sí…verdaderamente lo es…podría estar así siempre…sin preocuparme por nada…sí…me…"**

-Salta a la mesa

**-"…gustaría pasar a… ¿qué?... ¿cómo?...que salte dice…"**

-Salta Potter…salta a la mesa

**-"Hmmm…no lo sé…no se ve muy seguro sabe…no…creo que no me agrada la idea…"**

-QUE SALTES POTTER!!!

**-"QUE NO!!!!"…-**y entre que saltaba y no, Harry perdió el equilibrio y fue a dar contra la mesa…-Auch!...-dijo mientras se tocaba el golpe que tenía en la cabeza…casi lo había logrado…casi había controlado la maldición.

El resto de la clase Moody había hecho a Harry someterse al Imperius hasta que la controló…claro está…Harry salió del aula más adolorido que cuando acababa con los entrenamientos de Quidditch.

-Debió doler…-dijo Hermione con cara de comprensión al ver el golpe que traía su amigo…

-Y mucho…pero lo mejor es que ya no tengo que preocuparme por esa maldición…

-Sí es verdad…-sonrió pero enseguida cambió el semblante al ver a un alterado Ron dirigirse a ellos.

-Maldito hurón desgraciado…

-¿qué ocurre Ron?-preguntó la castaña

-Pues casi nada…sólo que me enteré que la maldita serpiente venenosa sabe controlar el Imperius…pero como no iba a hacerlo…seguro el mortifago de su padre le enseñó…es un

-¿Qué te molesta más que él sepa resistirse o que tu no puedas hacerlo?...-preguntó Harry viéndolo directamente a los ojos

-Sí puedo…sólo que…

-…quisiste ladrar y cantar por que te pareció divertido…-había completado Harry sin darle tiempo a Ron de hacerlo.

-Mira Harry…

-Miro Ron

-Basta por favor…-dijo Hermione colocándose entre ellos…-son amigos…no me gusta verlos pelear…por favor…-Harry sólo asintió y siguió caminando

-¿Qué te molesta más mis comentarios o que Malfoy no te haga caso?...-Harry paró en seco…

-RON!!!...-Mione abrió los ojos lo más que pudo…Harry aún sin voltear dijo

-Mira Ron…

-Miro Harry…-imit

-…será mejor que te calles si no quieres que…-dijo Harry aún dándole la espalda

-Si no quiero ¿qué Harry?...-

-Chicos vengan vengan…ya está…ya lo colocaron…- era Neville que venía corriendo en dirección a ellos…-

-¿colocaron qué Neville?...-preguntó Hermione esperando que la pelea entre Harry y Ron terminara

-El anuncio…para…eso…es…es magnifico…y lo mejor….es que…30…de Octubre…NO TENDREMOS POCIONES COMPLETA!!!!...-y salió corriendo.

-¿de qué hablará?...mejor hay que ir a ver…

Los tres se dirigieron al vestíbulo y cuando llegaron la multitud que había en ese lugar no les permitía saber que pasaba, todos estaban en torno a un gran cartel.

-Hmmm no logro ver nada…-

-Ni yo…mejor hay que esperar que se vaya algo de gente

-Sí, es lo mejor Harry

-Aún lado…muévanse…¡¡¡¡Que se quieten!!!!...-eran Crabbe y Goyle que se abrían camino entre los alumnos para dejar pasar tranquilamente a un Draco cruzado de brazos.

**-"Maldición…tan pronto…"-**pensó el rubio al llegar y leer lo que decía en el letrero…-**"el 30 de Octubre…es muy muy pronto…aún no hablo con Cedric…hmmm…mejor apurarme"**…-dio la vuelta y enseguida Crabbe y Goyle abrieron paso otra vez.

-insisto…es un maldito hurón desgraciado…- la cara de Ron iba subiendo de tono, estaba más que molesto.

Cuando ya no había tanta gente los tres Gryffindor pudieron pasar tranquilamente a ver por que tanto alboroto.

**_Torneo de los tres magos_**

Los representantes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang llegarán a las seis en punto del viernes 30 de Octubre. Las clases se interrumpirán media hora antes.

Los estudiantes deberán llevar sus libros y mochilas a los dormitorios y reunirse a la salida del castillo para recibir a nuestros huéspedes antes del banquete de bienvenida.

-con que era eso…la llegada de las otras escuelas…a eso se refería Neville… ¿verdad?-

-Sí Mione y como la clase de Snape es la última por eso decía que no la tendremos completa…con razón estaba tan contento…-había contestado Harry con una sonrisa…-** "¿lo sabrá ya Cedric?...seguramente no, pues no esta por aquí…pero Draco ya se enteró….me duele ver su mirada, está muy angustiado…se le nota…pobre Draco…"-**pensaba Harry mientras seguía su camino al Gran comedor

…………………………………………

-Sí…el 30 llegan…tal vez los jueces lleguen con ellos…o quizá después…no sé…pero dime ¿entrarás en el sorteo...o ya te arrepentiste?…-

-no claro que no me eh arrepentido…participaré y espero poder representar a Hogwarts en el Torneo Ernie…ahora…gracias por venirme a informar pero tengo que ir a hacer unas cuantas cosas "**como avisarle a mi Dragón por si no se ah enterado"**…-respondió Cedric mientras se alejaba del muchacho…-Dragón necesito verte…en el mismo lugar de siempre…-pronunciaba éstas palabras al dije que sostenía en su mano, que era la manera más segura de comunicarse con el rubio.

…………………………………………

-Que lástima que no puedo participar…-había dicho Pansy mientras se sentaba en un sillón de la sala común

-la verdad dudo que te eligieran…-

-Draco no seas así…si yo tengo muchas habilidades…

-Sí cla…-sintió como algo vibraba en su pecho…sacó el dije y lo observó fijamente…segundos después escuchó _Dragón necesito verte…en el mismo lugar de siempre´…-_bueno Pansy luego te humillo ¿está bien?...tengo que irme

-Sí Claro no hay problema…oyeeeee…-pero Draco ya se había ido y no tuvo tiempo de reclamar

**-"maldición…seguro ya se enteró…y ahora que har"**

Minutos después ahí estaba Draco parado cerca del campo de Quidditch escuchando a un Cedric más que emocionado

-Y…bueno ¿qué te parece?

-bien…muy bien… **"más estúpido no puedo ser…vamos sólo dile…No Ced no creo que sea buena idea que entres en el sorteo…o que tal…Ced ese Torneo no está a tu altura…o simplemente NO QUIERO QUE ENTRES…no ese no, es muy brusco…"**

-Dragón…Dragón ¿me escuchas?

-¿eh?...sí sí es que estaba pensando en tonterías ya sabes…-

-algo te preocupa…lo sé…vamos puedes decírmelo…

-no es nada…en serio…todo está bien

-¿es por el Sorteo?…-Draco lo observó un poco sorprendido

-Hmmm…no…es que…

-Es eso verdad…no quieres que participe…-eso último no había sido pregunta si no afirmación

-Ced yo…es que…mira…no es que no quiera si no que…me preocupa, ya ves que dicen que las pruebas son difíciles, que mucha gente ah muerto y que…

-Dragón…dime algo… ¿confías en mí?

-En ti sí…en las pruebas no

-Verás…Draco…creo que tengo las suficientes habilidades para poder soportar las pruebas…no soy un estúpido…- OH OH…lo había llamado Draco cuando siempre le decía Dragón…casi nunca acostumbraba decirle por su nombre, y si lo hacía era colocando antes un "mi amor o mi niño"…que vendría después… ¿le diría Malfoy?

-no eh dicho que lo seas Ced…sólo que me parece peligroso que…

-Mira…desde hace mucho tiempo eh escuchado hablar del Torneo…siempre tuve la ilusión de participar en uno…y ahora que se me está dando la oportunidad no pienso desaprovecharla…ah sido siempre uno de mis sueños

-lo sé pero…ni siquiera por que te lo pido

-Basta…no me hagas esto…creí que contaba con tu apoyo

-Si apoyarte es mandarte al matadero no, entonces no te apoyo

-Pues bien…no lo hagas…no me apoyes…-Cedric, que al principio estaba relajado, ahora subía cada vez más la voz

-Pues bien…no cuentes con mi aprobación...-se cruzó de brazos

-No la necesito

-Ah…entonces me queda claro que no te importan mis sentimientos

-Es un simple Torneo y no tiene nada que ver con nosotros

-Claro que tiene que ver…te estoy pidiendo que no arriesgues tu vida en una estupidez como esa…

-No es ninguna estupidez!!!!- reclamó-…es uno de mis sueños y es una lástima que no pueda compartirlo contigo…no creí que fueras tan egoísta

-Perdón!!!-fue el turno de Draco para reclamar…-desde cuando preocuparse por la persona que amas es ser egoísta…

-Desde que esa persona sabe que ya no es un niño y que puede decidir por si solo y no necesita la aprobación de los demás

Draco se le quedó observando con los ojos más que abiertos, se había puesto más pálido

-Ah…-respondió ligeramente, el comentario de Cedric le había dolido…-entiendo…para ti soy un niño egoísta…y sin sentimientos además…está bien…puedes decir todo lo que quieras Cedric…por mi has lo que se te pegue tu regalada gana, pero no me vengas con que no necesitas aprobación de nadie…por que para empezar el que me ha dicho todo esto eres tu…tu buscabas mi aprobación por si ya se te olvido

-No…lo que buscaba era tu comprensión…pero veo que no la tengo

-Hablas de comprensión cuando tú tampoco la tienes hacía m

Y pasaron unos minutos de un incomodo silencio

-Ced…yo

-no…no me digas nada…no quiero escucharlo…será mejor que me vaya…-y dándose media vuelta se fue

-No…espera…-había susurrado, pues estaba tan impactado que no supo como actuar, segundos después lo entendió…habían reñido como nunca antes lo habían hecho…-maldición…lo sabía…sabía que no debía decirle…-una lágrima corrió por su mejilla, más en su rostro no se mostraba ninguna expresión, el mal presentimiento crecía más y más dentro de él, **"Cedric sé que si entras en ese maldito sorteo tu ganarás…pero éste presentimiento no me deja tranquilo…¿por qué demonios tenías que ser tan caprichoso?"**.

……………………………………………………………………

Por cualquier pasillo que caminaras no se dejaban de escuchar comentarios como: "Sí ya falta poco… ¿cómo serán las pruebas?… ¿quiénes serán los jueces?… ¿participarás?...NO TENDREMOS POCIONES COMPLETA!!!!!"…y muchas cosas más.

La semana pasó volando, Harry ya no había intentado hablar con Draco, por alguna razón el rubio estaba más que insoportable.

Por su parte Draco ya no aguantaba la angustia de saber que el día ya estaba próximo, y ésta crecía más cuando se daba cuenta que Cedric ya no le hablaba y sí lo hacía era sólo para darle los buenos días o un ligero hola, para él las cosas malas apenas estaban comenzando.

La mañana del día 30 llegó y todos los alumnos estaban emocionados, las escuelas llegarían al caer la tarde y pronto se sabría quien sería el representante de Hogwarts, en las clases de ese día casi nadie puso atención, entiéndase todos menos Hermione.

Esa tarde al terminar las clases todos salieron para recibir a las otras escuelas, los profesores estaban con sus respectivas casas dando indicaciones.

-Mione tu que todo lo sabes y si no lo inventas…

-Neville!!!-reclamó la castaña

-perdón-dijo medio apenado y sonrojado…-bueno dime… ¿cómo crees que lleguen?

-Pues…no tengo ni la más mínima idea…y ¿tu Harry?...-el pelinegro iba a responder pero el otro chico respondi

-Si no sabes tú, menos Harry…hay Mione…-dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-Gracias Neville…-Harry lo miraba entre divertido y ofendido

-perdón…-otra vez Neville apenado y sonrojado

-Está bien…pero tienes razón…no lo sé…-le sonrió a lo que Longbottom agradeció sonriéndole también

-Ya llegaron…-escucharon que los alumnos comenzaron a decir

-¿ya?...yo no veo nada…-Harry veía para todos lados pero no lograba divisar nada

-ni yo…ahhh…mira hacia allá…-señaló Hermione

Todos pudieron observar como una enorme figura descendía casi hasta topar con los árboles del bosque prohibido para después tomar la forma de un Carruaje enorme….Beauxbatons…había llegado.

………………………………………………………

Y ahí estaba…iba acercándose al Hufflepuff que caminaba en dirección a su sala común

-Cedric… Cedric espera…-el mencionado se detuvo - ¿podemos hablar?...-preguntó cuando logró alcanzarlo y detenerse unos cuantos pasos detrás del chico que seguía sin regresar a verlo.

-Ahora no Draco…tengo que llevar a los de primero con nuestro jefe de casa para que salgan a recibir a los huéspedes…-respondió reanudando su marcha.

-Pero…**"BASTA de todo esto"…- **se dijo yapresuró el paso hasta que se puso frente al otro chico, impidiéndole seguir caminando…- ¿por qué lo haces?

-No entiendo tu pregunta

-está bien la cambiaré… ¿por qué DEMONIOS me ignoras?

-No te ignoro…si lo hiciera no estaría hablando contigo

-Sabes a que me refiero…por que para empezar todos los alumnos de Hufflepuff se han ido ya con tu jefe de casa y seguro ya están recibiendo a los huéspedes…¿por qué mientes?...no quieres hablar conmigo ¿verdad?

-No es eso Draco…es sólo que…

-Deja de decirme DRACO

-¿Acaso no te llamas así?

-No te hagas el estúpido conmigo…-Draco se sentía lastimado

-Te repito que no soy ningún estúpido…Draco…-y pasó por un lado para seguir caminando

-Bien…entonces no te comportes como uno…-Cedric se detuvo…y aún dándole la espalda dijo

-a eso viniste…a insultarme…pues bien…ya te escuché, espero estés contento…

-¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿Qué me arrodille y te suplique que hablemos? ¿Qué te pida perdón por no querer que arriesgues tu vida?

Cedric volteó y lo miró directamente a los ojos más no dijo nada.

-Ced…yo…

-Nos vemos en la cena…Draco…- y sin más se fue.

El rubio se quedó de nuevo de pie observando como el chico caminaba a paso lento, alejándose de él. Después de un rato y ya cuando Cedric no sé veía en la distancia el Slytherin decidió irse, como dijo Ced, ya se verían en la Cena.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Draco, Draco!!!! ¿en dónde te habías metido?...Snape estaba más que molesto por que no te presentaste a recibir a los huéspedes …-

-A donde haya ido no es tu problema y por lo demás no me importa Parkinson…-dijo con enojo

-Huy!!! lo siento…¿otra vez de malas?…hay Draco la verdad no te entiendo, en la mañana ya estabas bien y ahora…

-Ahora no necesito que me estés molestando ¿entendiste?…o caminan rápido o se quedan por que no pienso esperarlos…-dijo a Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle que en seguida lo siguieron rumbo al Gran Comedor.

Los cuatro Slytherins tomaron sus respectivos asientos

-…no te perdiste de nada…-dijo Pansy tratando de hacer más platica con el rubio.

-Hmmm…-fue la simple contestación que recibi

Mientras en la puerta del Gran comedor aun se podía ver al grupo de Durmstrang.

-Oh Viktor pero no te quedes aquí parado…enseguida te buscaré un lugar…faltaba más.

-¿Qué le parece ahí señor Karkarov?…-señaló uno de los chicos

-Ya lo había pensado Poliakov…-dijo mirándolo con cara de pocos amigos, cara que cambió en segundos para dirigirse a Krum que permanecía parado observando con atención a la mesa de Slytherin…- vamos Viktor…

-Mis alumnos se sentarán aquí- no había sido una pregunta, más bien por el tono de voz de aquel hombre pareciera una orden. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados Karkarov se retiró, no sin antes preguntarle a Viktor si estaba cómodo, si no tenía frío, si necesitaba algo más…casi casi si necesitaba que se arrodillara y besara sus pies…a lo que el chico simplemente respondía con un 'Hmmm' o negaba con la cabeza.

-Vaaaaya…eres Viktor Krum…nosotros fuimos a las Mundiales….excelente participación la tuya…¿no es así Goyle?...- había preguntado entusiasmado Crabbe.

-Sí sí que lo fue…- pero Viktor ni siquiera los regresaba a ver, toda su atención estaba sobre un chico de bellos cabellos rubios.

-una foto dura más… y mira que se mueven…-había dicho Draco sin levantar la vista del plato…

-¿disculpa?...-dijo Poliakov, el compañero de Viktor, el cual había sido interrumpido en su conversación por el comentario del Slytherin.

-No a ti…si no a él…-y lo miró directamente a los ojos…- tu…

-Krrrum…Viktor Krrrum…-respondió aquel chico de abundantes cejas.

-no importa…- y miró a otro lado, no perdería el tiempo con un tipo como aquel, aunque fuera Viktor Krum, de todas maneras él era un MALFOY, los Malfoy eran lo mejor…**" no definitivamente no tengo tiempo…debo de pensar que hacer para que el tonto de Cedric entienda…el no debe entrar en el sorteo…hay mucho alumnos en Hogwarts para que el quiera hacerlo…y…"- **sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por las palabras de Dumbledore.

-Ha llegado el momento…el Torneo de los tres magos va a dar comienzo…

-"¿QUÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉ?"…

Continuar

Espero no se les haya hecho muy aburrido, si gustan dejen comentarios, son bien recibidos, si no, pues agradezco que lo lean .

Hasta luego.

Beth Malfoy


End file.
